


100% Not Weird!

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Hange Zoë, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Isabel and Eren are Related, Kinks, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are roommates. Eren is frustrated with dating and set ups and doesn't want a romantic relationship. Levi, who has had a crush on Eren is given a proposition. They can handle a casual relationship, can't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I am absolutely terrified to publish this. 
> 
> I've been writing stories for myself for years but they've never be seen or known about by anyone. And sex scenes; relatively new even in my personal writing, so like I said. Terrified!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's terrible. If it is I'll stick to my secret stories that are for my eyes only. 
> 
> I do hope someone enjoys it.

It was Friday night and Levi was alone in his apartment eating popcorn and watching some shitty movie on Netflix.

This wasn't new for the 21 year old, especially since Isabel moved in with Farlan. Levi wasn't overly social, usually relying on his friends to make any plans. He had come a long way since high school when it was just him and Isabel, best friends since first grade. After graduation they moved to the city and in with Isabels older half brother Eren.

Now he had more friends than he could handle, he and Isabel made a few friends of their own plus Erens large group of friends all welcomed them with open arms as well.

So Why was he alone? Everyone had better things to do on their Friday night than hang out with a grumpy bitch faced midget, mainly hang out with their significant others. Isabel and Farlan usually spend the evenings with him unless they were on an actual date, but since they moved in together a few weeks ago Levi didn't want to impose.

He often spend evenings with Eren, they had become very good friends since moving in, not that Eren wasn't always great. He did not have a good relationship with his father, the whole having an affair resulting in Isabel and leaving his mom, Levi didn't know the whole story, just what Isabel had picked up. But as much as Eren hated his father he never took it out on his baby sister, he loved her. He would call her all the time, visit whenever he could. " Being Isabels best friend Levi benefited from the the visits as well, Eren treated him like he legitimately enjoyed his company which did not help the massive crush Levi had on him since he was about 12 years old.

Living with Eren for three years hadn't lessened his crush on him but as they became closer and more comfortable with each other it eased it a little. Sure he still felt a pang of jealousy whenever Eren brought one of his dates home (he had a lot, the man was gorgeous) but he resigned himself to the fact that they were just good friends and that had to be enough for him.

Speaking of Eren, Levi heard the door being unlocked. It was only 9:30, his date must not have gone well.

Eren entered the apartment and flopped down on the couch with a huff.

"How was your date?" Levi asked offering Eren the popcorn bowl.

"Awful! Honestly why do I let Horseface set me up? and with his cousin? I don't even like him, why would I like his snobby cousin?" Eren stuffed his face with popcorn.

"Why did you agree to it?" Levi asked.

"He's married to my sister. You know how Mikasa is, she's happy, everyone around her is happy except her poor single brother. Better set him up with every single person she can find before it's too late, including her horsefaced husbands equestrian family." Eren sounded exhausted.

"Fuck Eren, you're 29! not 80!" Levi said exasperated.

He did know what Mikasa was like. After moving to the city he discovered they were actually cousins and some of the over protectiveness she saved for her adopted brother she also bestowed upon him. Though not so much with the set ups. He had Isabel and Hange for that and he hated it. Though it is how he met Erwin and though they didn't want to date each other they had become incredibly great friends.

Off topic! Back to Eren.

 

"I know right! Hell I'm not even sure I want a relationship right now! Honestly I just need to get laid" Eren said throwing dropping his head on the back of the couch.

"Don't we all" Levi mumbled taking a handful of popcorn.

"Having a dry spell too huh?" Eren chuckled.

"You could say that... So what's the trouble? I'm sure you could go to the bar and find someone right now. Just give me a heads up if you bring them here so I can put my headphones in." Levi said with a smirk.

 

Eren laughed lightly "Yeah I've done that a few times but honestly, random hookups suck! It's awkward, its uncomfortable, sometimes it's downright weird. or not weird enough! Then the next morning it's worse, sometime they get clingy or emotional and you can't get them to leave." he explained.

"Oh yeah, I've been there" Levi rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah thanks for the whole my boyfriend came home early bit" Eren laughed.

"What are friends for?" Levi smiled.

"I just wish I could have someone I'm comfortable with, someone I like and can have fun with and have great sex but without having to deal with dating and a romantic relationship." Eren said.

"So like a fuck buddy" Levi said simply.

"Exactly! Someone to have fun with without getting attached. A mutual agreement to for stress relief." Eren said with a legit sparkle in his eye

"That would be a pretty sick deal." Levi said sipping his drink. Eren shifted so he was facing Levi

"So how about it?" His smile wide. Levi nearly choked on his drink

"Excuse me?" he croaked. 

 

"Come on Levi, I'm single, you're single. We're both into guys, We're great friends, completely comfortable around each other not to mention you're absolutely gorgeous." Eren was grinning.

 

Levi stared at him. This would probably be a bad time to tell Eren he was still a virgin...

"Wouldn't it be weird?" He asked

"No! We wouldn't let it! It would just be two friends having some fun, blowing off some steam... among other things" Levi rolled his eyes at that smirk. "Besides we'll discuss it first. Like the first time is a free pass, if it's weird we'll just forget it ever happened and go back to normal like nothing happened. If it get weird at any point we stop, if either of us become interested in someone we stop, if we just want to stop we stop. No discussion, no hard feelings, no change to our friendship whatsoever." Eren explained.

Levi was quiet, just staring at Eren for a moment thinking. He had a convincing argument, it made sense, seemed pretty good actually. He wasn't exactly proud of being a virgin at 21 but no way in hell he was hooking up with some random guy. Sure he had feelings for Eren but he could push those aside, everyone said he was an emotionless void anyway. He was probably going to regret this

"Completely casual?" He asked

Erens face broke into a beautiful smile, damn than man was like the sun.

"Yes! completely! We'll be exactly the same, we'll just be taking part in some extracurricular activities." He said excitedly

"Okay" Levi said exhaling a deep breath

"Awesome! Want to start now?" Eren asked, resembling a puppy, making Levi chuckle slightly as Eren put his hand on Levis neck and closed the distance between them.

 

The kiss was soft, hesitant and a little more intimate than the situation called for but it worked. They slowly gained confidence, Levi half climbed/was pulled onto Erens lap. With his extra height, Levi wrapped his arms around Erens neck, leaning into him and deepening the kiss.

"You're a great kisser" Eren said breathlessly when they finally parted "

Tonnes of practice" It was a complete lie and laced with sarcasm but as Eren attacked his lips again it seemed to have gone undetected.

Levi had kissed a couple guys before but it had never been like this.

 

Levi soon found himself with Erens arms under his thighs as he was lifted and carried into Erens bedroom, the kiss remaining unbroken until he was tossed on the bed, Eren climbing on top of him as they pulled at each others clothes. Erens lips locked on to Levis neck as he worked on his pants, Levis fingers running through Erens hair, pulling lightly and scratching his scalp eliciting a soft moan.

 

"Damn Levi, you're beautiful" Eren said looking him up and down after they were both bare.

"Eren, have you even seen yourself? You're like Greek God!" Levi was blushing as he took in Erens slight natural tan and chiseled muscles.

Muscles that he had been dreaming about for years, not that he hadn't seen them, Eren wasn't exactly shy but never in this context. Never with the ability to run his fingers down the beautifully defined curves, which he took full advantage of.

 

Eren smiled again and rummaged through his draw for condoms and lube before attacking Levis lips, neck, chest; any skin he could reach. Levi heard the bottle cap open and close before Erens fingers trailed downward.

"You're sure about this?" Eren asked looking into Levis eyes

"We won't let it be weird?" Levi asked, though it didn't feel weird, it actually felt completely normal, as though they should have been doing this all along.

"100% not weird!" Eren assured.

"Then lets do this" Levi pulled Eren into him again.

 

Erens fingers trailed down, circling Levis entrance before dipping his finger in. Levi moaned louder than he expected

"Damn Levi, so tight" Eren whispered

"I..uh, I haven't" Levi said in small gasps.

"Don't worry, it's been a while for me too, I'll be gentle." Eren smiled, and he was.

He stretched and prepared Levi thoroughly. He was teasingly slow but hooked his fingers just right until Levi was squirming and gasping, clawing at Erens back, if Erens groans told him anything, he didn't mind.

 

Eren removed his fingers, Levi almost whimpering at the loss but his stomach clenched in anticipation as Eren lined himself up with Levis entrance before pushing in slowly.

Eren was huge. Levi could barely handle it. If not for the for the meticulous prep Eren gave him it would probably have been painful but the burn felt amazing. Erens thrusts were slow at first but soon picked up the pace. Levi was a quiet guy, He rarely raised his voice. Unless he was incredibly comfortable with someone he wasn't even overly talkative. But in this moment he was surprising himself on how vocal he was being. He couldn't help it, he had never felt pleasure like this, he sobbed as Eren relentlessly slammed into his prostate.

 

"E-Eren! So Close" He gasped

"Me too" Eren said breathlessly, hand circled Levis straining erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took a couple more thrusts before Levi exploded with a scream. Erens release following shortly behind soon collapsing beside Levi, breathing heavy and pulling him to his side

"That was amazing" he said through laboured breaths.

"Mmmm" was all Levi could manage in his exhaustion and extreme comfort, drifting to sleep in Erens strong, warm arms.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, I was surprised and very excited for comments and kudos!  
> Please enjoy!

The next morning Levi woke up slowly, he felt so warm and comfortable. It took him a minute and the shifting of the source of his warmth to realize where he was and the events of the night before. He sat up abruptly looking down at Eren's sleepy face, his beautiful eyes half open

"Mmm, morning" he said stretching with a goofy smile.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I'll go" Levi said worried he ruined the casual relationship already, which if the events of last night were anything to go by, would be extremely unfortunate, he may not have had any prior experience but he knew it was amazing.

"Levi, relax. It wasn't a booty call, I had no intention of kicking you out. We're friends right, completely comfortable. Not like we haven't fallen asleep cuddling before." Eren chuckled, he was completely cool about everything, though as Levi nodded thinking about what he had said Eren's face fell in concern as he sat up

"Do you feel weird now? I meant what I said. It can be a one time thing, we can forget it happened and go back exactly how we were yesterday, last night never happen if that's what you want" Eren was babbling.

Levi had never seen Eren babble nervously before, it was actually kind of cute.

"Honestly, I thought it would be, but it wasn't. It felt natural actually." Levi said. Eren's face broke into a smile, he was so expressionate, so different from Levi's, who had a hard time showing his emotion even when he wanted to.

"I know right?! That was amazing sex, we have to do it again!" Levi gave a small chuckle.

"Obviously" He said has he practically jumped onto Eren's lap and attacked his lips with his own.

 

Eren groaned into the kiss, deepening it as he grabbed Levi's hips roughly, grinding Levi into himself. Levi gasped into the kiss, he was still sensitive from last night, but it only added to his pleasure. Soon Levi was uncomfortably hard, nearly whimpering as he ground himself into Eren

"Please" he said almost too quiet to hear. Eren must have as his fingers trailed down to Levi's quivering entrance, still somewhat prepped from last night. As his finger dove in. Levi's arms tightened around Eren's neck at the still unfamiliar pleasurable feeling as he moaned into the kiss.

"Even after last night, you're still so tight" Eren said before attacking Levi's neck. Levi could do nothing but whimper and moan as Eren prepared him.

 

Eren was so meticulous, Levi was losing his patience. He shifted suddenly, grabbing the condom on the bed and rolling it onto Eren's straining erection, Eren watching him with lustful eyes. Levi lined himself up and sank down slowly with a groan. He took a moment to adjust but before long he was bouncing on Eren's large cock as Eren's hips slammed up into him, making him scream in pleasure.

Vocal Levi was back, apparently abusing his prostate turned him into a different person. As this ulterior identity screamed in pleasure his orgasm was building fast.

"E-eren!" He sobbed, unable to form anything else as he released over their chests. "Keep going!" he cried when he felt Eren slowing down slightly.

Eren smirked before flipping them, pushing Levi's back in to the mattress, nearly bending him in half as he pounded into him. Eren was sweating, breathing heavy and staring into Levi's eyes, like he was the only person in the world. God this man was gorgeous, Levi had know this since he was a child but in this new light Eren was something different entirely. Great now he was loud and a fucking sap.

 

Levi was completely overstimulated and loving it. The pleasure was almost painful as Eren's thrusts became erratic. He was mumbling Levi's name repeatedly as his hand reached down between them, stroking Levi's cock, tipping him over the edge once more with another scream of Eren's name. Eren yelling loudly as he came at the same time, collapsing and burying his face in Levi's neck

"You're amazing" he mumbled. Levi smiled stroking Eren's hair, despite the fact that he could barely breath and was pretty sure he was unable to walk.

Eren rolled over with a groan, "Fuck I have to work!" throwing his arm over his face.

"I'll get out of your way then." Levi said moving to leave

"No, no. You stay here, take a nap until your legs work again" Eren said with a grin.

Levi rolled his eyes "Thanks. I might have needed to be carried." Eren laughed.

"Stay as long as you need. Recuperate. Because we are definitely trying that position again!" Levi couldn't hide his blush as he glared at Eren, hitting him with a pillow as Eren ran out of the room and to the bathroom to shower.

 

 

 

Levi dozed off for an hour or two before getting up and getting ready for his own work. He worked at a coffee shop walking distance from the apartment, he had been there since he moved to the city, it's where he had met Hange. She worked part time while attending college, they had become pretty good friends over the past couple years despite the fact she was crazy.

"Hey there short stack" Speak of the fucking devil. He loved Hange, but she tended to annoy the hell out of him on a regular basis. Guess he was spending the next eight hours with the excitable woman.

  
"Fuck off shitty glasses" Levi said with a glare, she laughed unfazed though stared at him unnervingly while he put on his work apron

"What?" he raised a brow

"Oh my god. You had sex!" She nearly squealed and attacked him

"What!? You're crazy. Get off me!" Levi growled fighting the blush that was threatening to fill his cheeks.

"You did! You're blushing!" damn, apparently he lost that fight "Not to mention you're limping and I count two visible hickeys!" Levi's hand shot up to cover his neck

"Tell me everything! How was it? Who was it? Is he sexy? How long have you been seeing him? Holy Shit, you're not a virgin anymore! Was that your first time?" Hange hasn't taken a breath in like 3 minutes.

"Stop! we are not talking about this! We are at work and customers are waiting" Levi said with a scowl as he made his way out front to make coffee for ungrateful college kids and businessmen with superiority complexes. He really hated his job.

Hange pestered him all night, though one good thing about her, she wasn't a gossip. When co-workers asked what she was talking about she refused to tell them. She was a really good friend, maybe he should tell her, at least some of it. Not like he could tell his best friend he was now casually fucking her brother.

 

 

 

 

"So you're not dating?" Hange asked as they walked home after their shift.

"No" Levi took a sip of his tea.

"Your first time was with a fuck buddy" this conversation definitely wasn't sitting right with her.

"Sounds about right" he said flatly

  
"Did he know?" She asked.

"Fuck no!" Levi spat

"It's Eren isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Levi was not used to Hange being quiet, she was excited about everything, all the time. Levi looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You cannot tell anyone, especially Isabel!" he said.

"I won't, I promise. But are you sure you know what you're doing. You've liked Eren for years, a casual relationship with him is probably not going to end well for you." She explained

"I'll be perfectly fine. Emotionless abyss remember?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I know better than that my grumpy little midget" Hange said wrapping an arm around him. He growled at her, her smile was back.

"Seriously though, if you need to talk about anything." she said

"Thanks Hange" Levi said quietly, she just smiled.

"Now! how was it, tell me everything!" Hange was her normal excitable self again, as they continued walking home.

 

 

"Hey!" Eren said when Levi walked into the apartment, He was sitting on the couch shirtless, eating cereal.

"How was work?" he asked mouth full of cereal, honestly, how did this man make everything look sexy, even speaking with his mouth full

"Ugh" Levi groaned "I need to shower, I smell like coffee and contempt" He said making Eren chuckle.

  
Levi made his way to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping under the hot water. He sighed as the hot water relaxed his muscles and cleansed him of the last eight hours.

  
As he reached for his shampoo he felt arms circle around his waist and lips on his neck

"Mind if I join you?" Eren asked alluringly.

Levi turned in surprise but gave Eren a small smile, reaching up to wrap arms around his neck "Of course not" He said as their lips met.

Eren pinned him up against the shower wall, kissing him passionately. "This morning was amazing, nothing even bothered me today" He said between kisses.

"I could barely walk" Levi said breathlessly making Eren groan, continuing his ministrations.

 

"You know I did intend to get clean" Levi said, amusement in his voice.

"Say no more" Eren said with a smile as he grabbed Levi's loofah and body wash, pouring way too much on it before gently lathering Levi's skin with the overly soapy sponge. He was so particular, reaching every inch of him.

It was like foreplay, he was unbelievably hard already, whimpering when Eren's slippery fingers teased his entrance.

"You're not clean yet" Levi's voice was uneven, dripping with arousal.

"You're right, how about you help me out with that?" Eren said with a smirk, fingers continuing their teasing. Levi glared at him, only making Eren chuckle because there was no malice in it.

Levi poured body wash on the loofah and began soaping up Eren's chest, nearly drooling at the defined muscles. Honestly did this man have any fat on him? He worked in an office, how did he have time to be so fit, who cares, this impossibly sexy man was in the shower with him, moving his fingers inside him while Levi cleaned his beautiful body.

"This is e-extremely difficult with you d-doing t-that" Levi said in short pants.

"You're doing great" Eren whispered into his ear, the sultry tone just making Levi harder, he stifled a sob.

Trying to turn the table Levi reached down with a soapy hand and began stroking Eren's large cock, receiving a groan in response. Now it was Levi's turn to smirk, looking up at Eren whose eyes were heavy with desire.

 

"Alright, that's enough" Eren said Rinsing them both under the spray quickly, shutting off the water and scooping Levi up into his arms and dashing out of the bathroom.

"whoa!!" Eren yelped as the combination of bathroom tiles and wet feet caused him to slam into the door, Levi bursting out laughing.

"Oh fuck, laminate!" Eren yelled also laughing before sliding through the hallway, banging into walls, nearly losing his balance and dropping Levi.

 

They finally made it to the carpeted bedroom where Eren tossed the petite man onto the bed, falling onto it himself, both in fits of laughter. I'm not sure I've ever seen you laugh so much" Eren said smiling

"I've never had such an adventurous journey from the bathroom" Levi said wiping his eye, still smiling. Eren stared at him with a small smile of his own

"What?" Levi asked, breath finally evening out

"Nothing!" Eren said snapping out of it and lunging forward attacking Levi's mouth, grinding their hips together, Levi's fingers instantly finding Eren's hair.

 

Eren's mouth moved down to Levi's neck, then slowly down to his chest, abs, hips until Levi was squirming as hot breath ghosted over his swollen cock before enveloping him in wet heat. Levi's fingers tightened in Eren's hair eliciting a groan from him, vibrating through his throat and driving Levi mad.

Eren was amazing, this was definitely not his first time around a cock, the way he swirled his tongue, added pressure when needed, massaged his balls.

Levi was drowning in pleasure, crying out when he felt fingers filling him up again. If Levi could think straight he would wonder when Eren grabbed the lube, however, cognitive thought was not something he could manage right now.

  
"Eren, I need you" Levi's voice full of need, Eren removed his mouth with a small pop, kissing his lips passionately as he prepped himself.

Propping Levi's legs up on his shoulders before Eren pushed himself into Levi in a single thrust, taking only a moment for Levi to adjust before pounding into him harshly as Levi screamed in pleasure.

It didn't take very long before Levi came screaming Eren's name, Eren following not long behind, Levi's name on his own lips.

Eren Collapsed beside Levi as he did the night before, pulling him close as they drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than the first one (Not by a lot but it counts right?)  
> And damn! for someone who is not confident writing sex scenes there's a few in there (albeit not overly explicit), I suppose it's the nature of the plot. I hope they're okay
> 
> I May or may not have been neglecting my studies to write this. I have some of Chapter 3 written, though probably won't get a lot of time the week to work on it but I'll do my best to finish by next weekend
> 
> I have most of the basic story figured out but I have a tendency, when writing for myself to skip a lot of backup story, so I'm trying to fill it up a little. If anyone has any suggestions or situations they'd like to see, I will gladly take into consideration and try to do it justice.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave feedback


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you guys like my story! I get super happy when I get comment/kudo emails.
> 
> I decided to post this chapter a little early since I'll be pretty busy tomorrow. This entire week had been pretty busy with studying, plus my child has been sick, I've been sick and my husband is home (he works turnaround) so I guess it's a good thing I wrote this one (and the next one because I have no restraint lol) last weekend.
> 
> Please disregard any typing errors. I do edit but something always seems to get through.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Everything was going great.

It had been about 2 months and Eren and Levi's relationship was exactly the same, perhaps even stronger.

They watched shitty Netflix movies, ate supper, and cleaned the apartment together. Levi was pleasantly surprised that Isabel was in fact the cause of the clutter and mess of the apartment as Eren's cleaning skills were almost on par with his own.

  
Eren spent a lot of time with his friends (still being set up for dates that never went well), Levi spent some time with his. There was no change to their relationship whatsoever, except for the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other whenever they were alone together.

If anything their sexual relationship was having a positive effect; Eren and Levi were nearly stress free, Levi was sleeping better and rarely in a bad mood. Eren hardly lost his temper, even at Horseface.

Both of them had clearer skin, more energy and the extra exercise was even taking effect, for Levi anyway, he was losing his youthful softness, making him look less childlike and more mature (Eren was already chiselled out of marble, there wasn't much more it could do).

 

 

 

 

Levi finally had a day off during the weekend and he was invited over to Isabel and Farlan's place for the night. They had hung out many times in the few months since Isabel moved out but she insisted it wasn't the same and she needed a sleepover with her best friend.

 

"So how's living with Farlan?" Levi asked as Isabel poured them up some wine as they turned on some shitty Netflix movie.

"It's great but I miss you so much! and Eren!" She said flopping down beside him

"Iz, you see us all the time" Levi said with a small smile

"I know, but I miss seeing you everyday. Watching movies every night. Talking about everything. And I miss by big brother! How is he? I see him less than I see you!" Isabel yelled.

"He's fine. Not much has changed." Levi chuckled.

"He better hang out with me soon" She huffed.

"You're welcome over anytime, you know" Levi said Isabel nodded.

"I know, So what's new with you? You seem different." She said

"No, nothing different" Levi tried not to seem shifty.

"Yes there is, you're so relaxed. You like living without me!!" She yelled

"What! Izzy, no that's not it at all, I miss you like crazy." Levi said and Isabel's arms were around him

"I miss you too. You're okay right? You don't sit around the house by yourself all the time do you? You and Eren get along without me?" She asked her voice laced with sadness and worry.

"Yes, Isabel I'm fine. For one I like being alone sometimes. Then other times if I'm not with you and Farlan I'm with Hange or Erwin, or both. Sometimes I even hang out with Eren's friends. And yeah Eren and I are great, we've actually gotten closer since it's been the two of us." Levi comforted his best friend.

"Okay good, because if he ignores you I'll kick his ass" Isabel said.

"I believe it." Levi laughed.

They talked all evening, Farlan came home pretty late, being out with his friends so Levi and Isabel could have some alone time. They stayed up even later, getting pretty drunk, all three passing out in Isabel and Farlan's bed.

 

 

 

 

"So what did you want to do?" Levi asked the next morning as he and Farlan were out together, He asked to hang out alone since they hadn't in a while.

"I need your help with something" Farlan said.

"Sure, anything" Levi said following Farlan into a store.

"Ring Shopping" Farlan said as Levi looked around wide eyed, then stared at Farlan who was smiling.

"Oh my god" Levi finally said wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Levi never initiated physical contact (except for specific sexual circumstances but it had already been established that Levi was a different person during sex), but right now he was unbelievably happy for his best friends.

"Let's get started" He said and they spent most of the day looking for the perfect ring for Isabel.

 

 

 

 

"Hey! How was your night with Isabel?" Even asked when Levi came home that evening.

"Great, we all need to hang out soon, she feels like she's abandoned us" Levi said joining Eren in the kitchen where he was preparing a sandwich.

"Aww, Yeah we definitely will. Though I have to admit, Isabel not living here has had some benefit" He said circling Levi's waist from the back and began kissing his neck. It was kind of an intimate act but Levi loved it, they had a clear separation of their friendly relationship and their sexual relationship and had been doing a good job of never mixing them up, so a little intimacy when they were alone wouldn't hurt anything.

Right?

 

"So I was out ring shopping with Farlan all afternoon" Levi said, Eren seem unaffected, continuing his light sucking of Levi's neck.

"Why would Farlan need a ring?" He asked but stopped abruptly.

"A ring? an engagement ring? For my baby sister?" He said in shock, Levi turned around in his arms with a small smile.

"Yeah, the ring is gorgeous too, it's pretty simple but elegant with a vine-like design, she's going to love it" he was gushing. Not normal gushing but Levi gushing, he was really happy for his best friend. Eren's horrified look melted away as he watched Levi talk about the experience.

"Farlan is completely hopeless. He dragged me to five stores before deciding on the ring I picked out in the first. It was next to a really cool one with a feather design, though that one didn't suit Isabel, it was more masculine but it was really nice. I'm sorry I'm rambling" Levi stopped talking and looked up at Eren who was giving him an almost tender look

  
"No it's okay. I've never seen you like this, it's kind of adorable." Eren said, causing Levi to blush and glare up at him.

"You are not helping your case" Eren laughed and Levi stepped out of his grasped and moved to the sandwich Eren had been making, putting it together and taking a bite.

"Hey!" Eren grabbed Levis hips pulling the petite male into him once again and biting the other side of the sandwich in Levi's hands. Levi gave another glare though was finding it difficult not to smile.

Finding it difficult not to smile? What the hell was Eren doing to him? This was not something he ever had difficulty with, if anything he had trouble showing any emotion whatsoever around most people.

  
He took another bite of the sandwich to keep his lips from betraying him, Eren's eyes flashed in determination, his ocean green eyes turning stormy as he matched Levi's glare with his own. He took another large bite of the sandwich before Levi followed suit.

Think Lady and the Tramp but with less romantic spaghetti and more aggressive sandwich stuffing.

It still ended with them grabbing each other in a passionate kiss, though ending in muffled laughter, spitting the contents into the trash before attacking one another in a heated kiss once more. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, jumping into his arms. Eren grabbed Levi's legs wrapping them around his waist as he carried Levi off to the bedroom.

 

Instead of falling to the bed like they usually did Eren pinned Levi up against the wall by the door, kissing passionately, grinding their bodies together. Their kiss only broke when Levi hauled off his shirt, followed by Eren's though lips crashed together again once the garments were gone.

  
When kissing was no longer enough Eren put Levi down, turning him forcefully and pinning him to the wall once again. His hands gliding down Levi's sides making the younger man shiver

"Beautiful" Eren whispered. The whispers and praise never stopped, maybe it was part of Eren's foreplay, Levi wouldn't allow himself to believe it was just for him.  
Eren's fingers pulled down Levi's jeans, helping him step out of them. Then he was everywhere, hands touching his back, his chest, his hips. His tongue running from the nape of his neck down his spine as Levi moaned, hands pressed against the wall holding himself steady.

  
Then Eren's tongue ran down over Levi's entrance, fingers pulling his cheeks apart to better access.

Levi groaned loudly as Eren's tongue teased him before dipping inside. Levi trembled trying to hold himself steady as Eren worked magic with his tongue, god that man knew what he was doing with that thing, no matter the act, he excelled at it.

  
If that wasn't enough, Levi felt fingers dip in along side the tongue as other fingers circled Levi's dripping erection. Eren loved making Levi cum, multiple times if he could. Levi had been embarrassed over how easily he climaxed but Eren adored it, sometimes making a game out of it leaving Levi exhausted but in complete bliss.

  
"E-eren!" Levi whined as fingers hooked into his prostate and Eren's warm tongue continued teasing him.

"Are you close baby?" Eren's voice husky Levi nodded sobbing and Eren quickened his pace, pumping Levi's painfully hard cock, abusing his prostate and sucking a hickey into his hip.

It wasn't long and Levi's orgasm exploded, sticky ropes of seamen coating the wall, yet he was too far gone to care about the mess. He slumped back into Eren who picked him up, bringing him to the bed.

  
Levi, regaining his energy flipped them over, taking the lube and condom from Eren. He loved rolling the condom on Eren's large cock, he still wasn't use how that thing fit inside him but the feeling of it splitting him apart, filling him up so completely, it was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough.

  
After pouring a generous about of lubricant over Eren's erection, Levi lined himself up and sank down on it, crying out in oversensitive pleasure. They had tried so many different positions but riding had to be one of their favorites.

Eren's fingers bruising Levi's hips in his grip as he bounced erratically on his cock. Levi loved everything about it. He loved the fresh bruises, the over-sensitivity, the sound of his name falling from Eren's lips. He came with a shaky scream, feeling Eren's release soon after his muscles constricted around him.

 

Levi groaned as he slipped off Eren, collapsing with his head on his chest. Both breathing heavy, Eren's fingers made their way into Levis hair, scratching at his undercut as Eren recently learned turned Levi into mush.

It still amazed Levi how Eren could be so animalistic; pounding into him until he couldn't take it yet making him beg for more as he screamed in pleasure, exploding in ecstasy. Then when it was over he was so gentle and attentive. The would cuddle, share slow kisses, Eren would always make sure Levi was okay and comfortable.

 

 

Levi was slipping. He knew he was, he had known all along but it was only getting worse. No one other than Hange knew of their relationship and no one suspected anything, they acted the exact some in public.

  
Privately there wasn't a big change, but they were closer, they were completely comfortable around each other now. They could talk about anything and nothing, talk for hours or sit in comfortable silence.

  
Levi was determined not to let himself ruin it, he refused to admit his feelings had grown from a crush on his best friends older brother to.. he wasn't going to think about it. It was just the virgin in him talking. Everyone felt a connection to their first didn't they? When they were tired of this, when Eren found someone he wanted to be with, Levi would just get over it.

Then why did his chest hurt when he thought about it?

 

"So Farlan, He's a good guy right? You guys are close?" Eren asked running his fingers through Levis hair.

  
"He's one of my best friends, but I'm not sure I can convince him into a three way" Levi said looking up at Eren with a smirk.

Eren rolled his eyes and flicked Levi's ear with a chuckle "You know what I mean!"

"Farlan is great. Iz and I became friends with him in junior high, he was in love with her for years before he finally got the balls to ask her out in senior year" Levi explained,

"I know he loves her, I can see it. She's just my baby sister y'know" Eren said stroking Levi's arm, not meeting his eyes.

"You couldn't ask for a better brother in-law, he will take care of her, treat her like the princess she is" Levi ensured

"I'm still going to have the big brother talk with him." Eren said.

"Fuck yes you are! Farlan hasn't shit himself in way too long. Can I come?" Levi said, eyes shining in mischief.

 

Eren laughed, pulling Levi in for a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm trying to loosen up in my writing, hopefully it's improving a bit
> 
> Please tell me what you think, I love ideas and suggestions. I already have the story mapped out but if you give me something good I'll try to put it in there. If I can do it semi-well that is. There's actually one previous suggestion worked into the next chapter...so we'll see how that goes..
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for keeping a schedule, I'm posting earlier every week (though it is 45 minutes until Thursday so that counts as a week right?)  
> Figured I'd post now. Feeling kinda restless and down. Been pretty sick lately, super tired (because I don't know how to sleep!) and having a hard time concentrating. Just seeing hits on my story and hoping people enjoy the new chapter will cheer me up.
> 
> Part of this chapter was written based on a request in my comments, Hope it's alright!
> 
> Please enjoy!

It took Farlan over a month before he worked up the courage to ask Isabel to marry him.

 

Levi and Eren helped him come up with a romantic way to do it, after Eren's 'talk' with Farlan where he did figuratively shit his pants, much to Levi's enjoyment.

Eren was sexy when he used his dominant voice, standing there with his stern face, arms crossed over his broad chest, making Farlan quiver in fear. Levi quivering with an entirely different emotion..

  
In the end it turned out great. Eren and Farlan actually got to know each other, something neither of them really bothered to do before. Eren respected Farlan and his love for Isabel, welcoming him into the family, and the three of them spent the remainder of the evening making plans oh how Farlan was going to propose to Isabel.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, how was your date?" Levi asked from the couch. He had gotten home from work an hour ago, now watching TV, freshly showered when Eren came home.

"Why do they do this to me? I don't want to be set up anymore!" Eren groaned flopping down on the couch beside Levi as he usually did after blind dates, burying his face into Levi's shoulder.

"You never know when you'll find the one I guess" Levi said, his tone indifferent, despite how painful the words actually were.

 

It was a thing now, to set Eren up on dates. More of Eren's friends had teamed up with Jean and Mikasa, insisting Eren was lonely and needed help finding someone.

Eren was very desirable. Men and women jumped at the chance to be his date for the evening, he had at least one date every week.

Levi hated it. He dreaded every time Eren would mention it, not that he was ever going to tell him that. At least he could find solace in the fact that Eren never seemed like he wanted to go and always had a bad time. That wasn't going to last forever though, was it? One day Eren wasn't going to come home from his date groaning and taking his frustrations out on Levi (in the absolute best way possible, he might add). One day he was going to come home raving about the wonderful person he spent his evening with, or not come home at all...

 

Eren was quiet, just looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap for a moment before he looked up at Levi with a grin.

"You never know, but in the meantime" he said crawling over to Levi, his hand gently gripping the back of Levi's neck and pulling the petite man into him as their lips met.

"A great way to pass the time." Levi said with his own grin pulling Eren down on top of him as they made out on the couch.

Levis fingers making their way under Eren's sweater, running over the familiar muscles that he couldn't get enough of as Eren's lips made their way to his neck as they always did, careful not to leave marks but pushing the limit because as Levi like to put it, Eren was a little shit.

"Levi!!" they heard the scream before the door banged open, giving them enough time to jump apart as Isabel came in like a hurricane.

"Hey Iz, what's up?" Levi said hoping they didn't look too guilty but by the look of Isabel's excitement she wouldn't have noticed.

"Bro! you're here too! Good! Oh my god guys! Look!" she practically screamed showing them the ring, "I'm engaged!"

  
"Congratulations!" Levi said standing up and hugging her.

"That's great Isabel" Eren said with a large smile, as Farlan finally got to the door, out of breath.

"Finally you slow poke!" Isabel laughed and ran over to hug her new fiancé.

"Four flights of stairs." Was all the tall blond could get out.

"This calls for celebration!" Eren said grabbing the bottle of champagne out of the fridge while Levi got some glasses.

"You just randomly have this?" Isabel said in surprise.

"No dummy, I helped him pick out the ring. A month ago I might add, We've been waiting." Levi said with a smirk.

"A month?! What, did you think, I'd say no?" She yelled at Farlan, amusement in her voice.

"I was nervous! Not everyday ask the love of you life to marry you!" Farlan had never looked so happy, looking into Isabel's eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly.

Levi watched them with a small smile on his face. Isabel was his best friend, like his sister, to see her so happy made him happy. He wished he would find happiness like that, sometime he felt it was so close but still miles away.  
As Isabel and Farlan were still wrapped up in each other Levi glanced over to Eren, he was startled slightly when those beautiful green blue eyes were fixed on him, though only for a second as upon getting caught Eren busied himself with pouring the drinks.

 

 

 

 

"Here's to the happy couple!" Hange yelled holding up her drink. It had taken weeks for everyone to get together but here they were, celebrating Farlan and Isabel's engagement. Levi sipped his drink with a small smile as he watched Isabel being hugged by Mikasa.

They weren't actually related, Mikasa was adopted after the family had separated but it didn't stop her from treating Isabel like a little sister.

"I guess now we just have to work on him." Mikasa said nodding toward Eren.

"No you don't!" Eren said from his seat next to Armin.

"Yeah, Geez big bro, even I'm getting married now, we have to find you someone!" Isabel laughed.

"I can find someone on my own than you! I don't need you joining in on the set ups!" Eren glared at them both.

"Yeah? And when is the last time you went on a date other than the ones I've found for you?" Jean said snidely.

"Those dates are so horrible I never want to go on more!" Eren shot back. Levi loved watching Eren and Jean banter, it was always entertaining. Jean was an ass and Eren lost his temper easily around him.

"Hey! I take a lot of time trying to find you dates! Not my fault you're insufferable" Jean yelled.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! We'll be more selective when trying to find you someone Eren okay?" Mikasa said stopping the two before it became physical.

"Or you could stop" Eren grumbled.

"What about Levi, got anyone for him?" Isabel piped up.

"No!" Levi said forcefully before turning to leave for the other small group.

 

 

"Hey short stack!" Hange said as Levi sat beside her.

"Really opposed to set ups?" Erwin asked with a chuckle.

"Yes" Levi said flatly.

"Hey they're not all bad, it's how we met." Erwin said, sipping his drink.

"Yeah well, that was a fluke, and technically the date did fail, we were never together" Levi said

"True, but friendship is never a failure" Erwin said with a smile Levi rolled his eyes but clinked his glass with Erwin's before taking a sip.

  
Erwin was Hange's friend, they had been since children, she actually set them up together. She had been right that they would get along but there had never been a romantic spark but Levi considered him to be one of his closest friends now.

"So Levi, how is that thing going? You know the thing you refuse to talk to me about" Hange asked as Levi glared and Erwin raised a giant eyebrow.

"Fine, no change" Levi said through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm going to get another round" Erwin said getting up from the table.

"Are you sure there's no change? No new developments? Still completely casual?" Hange asked, Levi gave her a strange look.

"Positive" He said dangerously.

"Then why can't he keep his eyes off of you?" Hange said with a grin, Levi's eyes widened and his glanced in Eren's direction, who looked away suddenly.

"He only glanced over" Levi said going back to his drink.

"Nu-uh! He was full on staring!" Hange said in a loud whisper.

"Nothing has changed. We're just having fun" Levi said flatly.

"If you say so.." She said sipping her drink

"Say what?" Erwin asked coming back with drinks for the three of them.

"Nothing, let's get drunk!" Levi said downing his drink and starting the new one

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up alone in his own bed, something that didn't happen a lot anymore. You would think alcohol would have called for some crazy sex, maybe he passed out, but he didn't remember being that drunk, though he did recall practically being carried home by Eren.

He sat up, groaning from the pain in his head, finding a glass of water and Tylenol on his night table. He smiled as he took them, soon getting up to pee and to peek in on Eren, who was still asleep.

Levi decided to surprise him, sneaking into his room and climbing up on the bed quietly. Once there he slowly uncovered him, slipping his fingers in the waistband of his boxers as he straddled his legs, slowing pulling the fabric down.

Eren was still soft as Levi gave a long slow lick. He could feel Eren's muscles tense as Levi took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue until he felt the appendage growing and heard Eren moan deeply in his sleep.

Levi kept up as Eren's cock grew bigger and impossibly hard, hollowing his cheeks as he moved up and down.  
When it hit the back of his throat, making him gag slightly Eren's eyes opened in surprise.

"L-levi!" He croaked, his voice still rough from sleep. Levi smiled up at him as he kept going, making Eren throw his head back in pleasure moaning loudly.

"Levi! I-I'm going to-" Eren's fingers threaded through Levi's hair trying to pull him off but Levi resisted with a growl, continuing until Eren's orgasm hit, spurting down his throat. He coughed, choking slightly as he let go, the remainder hitting his face. He wasn't very good at it, though he was getting better considering he hadn't done this particular act very many times yet.

 

When this bliss of Eren's orgasm passed he grabbed Levi, pulling him up towards him, wiping off his face with a chuckle.

"Thank you that was amazing" he kissed him softly. Levi tried not to blush, the tender moments made it hard not to.

Levi shrugged "Figured I must have passed out last night so I'd make it up to you"

  
"You don't owe me anything! You didn't pass out, but I didn't want to do anything with you drunk. Besides, you and Erwin seemed pretty close last night, didn't know if you still wanted this." Eren almost mumbled the last part, not meeting Levi's eyes.

  
"Erwin? Definitely not! We're good friends but not at all romantic. I just get friendly with select people when I drink" Levi said.

"It would be okay though. It was part of our agreement, if either of us wanted to be with someone we could stop this, no stings, no hard feelings" Eren said.

"I have no reason to stop..do you?" Levi asked tentatively?

"No!" Eren stated quickly Levi nodded quietly.

 

"So Farlan asked me to be his best man. I figured you would be but he said he wanted me because I'm Isabel's brother and it would be special" Eren rambled slightly, obviously changing the subject.

"That's great! He probably would have but Isabel insisted I be her maid of honor. A little unorthodox but we have been best friends since we were children" Levi said.

"So will you wear a dress?" Eren asked with a smirk Levi glared at him.

"No you pervert, I'll wear a suit, I just stand next to the Bride for the ceremony and pictures." he said as Eren laughed.

 

"I bet you'd like that huh? Me wearing a dress? Or maybe you like the school girl uniform, probably want me to call you Daddy." Levi teased but couldn't help but notice Eren shiver at the mention of Daddy, his lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

  
"Ooh yeah, I think Daddy would like that that a lot huh? Wearing a short little skirt, maybe some stockings?" Levi's voice was husky and low as his fingers lightly scratched at Eren's chest.

Eren moaned, eyes darkening in lust. "You're a little tease, aren't you kitten?" he growled lightly.

"Oh, am I being bad Daddy? Are you going to punish me if I keep going? Because I was going to tell you all about the panties I would be wearing underneath" Levi said playfully, loving the effect he was having on the very aroused man beside him,

"Yes, you're being very bad, my precious boy, if you don't stop, Daddy will have to spank you." Eren's voice oozing dominance and arousal.

"Oh but Daddy." Levi whined, "I wanted to tell you about the lacy black panties I would be wearing, how tight and wet they would be because of you, Sir."

Eren groaned loudly sitting up in the bed, "Take off your pants" He demanded.

Levi stood up beside the bed, fighting his smirk as he slowly slid the material over his thighs, his loose bed shirt barely covering his forming erection "Please be gentle with me Daddy." Levi said with a quivering lip, damn he was good at this, at least he was if they way Eren was looking at him was any indication.

Who knew?

  
"I'm sorry kitten, but you know when you misbehave you have must be punished, now come here." Eren said and Levi climbed up on the bed again and crawled seductively over to Eren, letting out a small whimper for effect as he laid down across Eren's lap.

Eren's fingers moved down Levi's back teasingly, making him shiver in anticipation, the fingers moved down over over Levi's ass slowly before leaving altogether and coming down in a loud smack.  
Levi let out a surprised yelp, it wasn't painful but it was still firm and though he had been expecting it he was not ready for jolt of pleasure that rocked through him. Eren's hand came down again and again as Levi cried out, stopping at five when Levi's skin was red and his cock dripping as Eren's hand now soothed his tender flesh.

"Such a good boy, you did so well." He said lovingly, pulling Levi into a sitting position on his lap before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Daddy, I won't disobey you again." Levi said between kisses.

"I don't believe that for a second, Kitten." Eren said with a smirk.

"Then how about you tell me what you want me to do to make up for the next time I'm a bad boy?" Levi said sucking lightly on Eren's collarbones making him groan.

"My perfect little boy, I want you to get yourself ready for me" He said pulling Levi's shirt off and pushing him up against the pillows, moving to face him.

Levi blushed, chewing on his finger nervously then dragging it down his chest slowly, "Like this Daddy?" He asked as he teased his own nipples for a moment before continuing down, circling his cock, pumping slowly under Eren's intense gaze. Eren tore his eyes away long enough to grab the lube giving it to Levi.

"Yes, just like that Kitten" He said almost drooling.

Levi poured the lube onto his fingers, opening his legs wide before slowly pushing one finger into himself, moaning softly.

 

He was slow, not only teasing Eren but himself as well, adding his second finger he let out a small whimper, moving and stretching himself. Eren must have gotten impatient because soon he felt another finger enter him, along side his own. Longer, thicker, familiar, Levi couldn't hold in the groan.

  
"So sexy Kitten, so beautiful, so obedient, you make Daddy so happy" Eren whispered into Levi's ear, pulling him into his chest as they both fingered Levi's needy hole.

"Daddy please, I need you." Levi sobbed softly.

"Tell me what you need baby." Eren whispered huskily.

"I need your cock, I need you to fill me up with your big beautiful cock. Please." Actual tears formed in Levi's eyes as he looked up into the tender green.

And he was empty, mewling at the loss, it didn't last long, Eren pushed him back, pressing his knees down to his chest before entering him slowly. Levi felt every inch scraping through his insides, filling him up so completely.

"Fuck me Daddy" He hissed, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him into a kiss as Eren started an abusive pace, slamming into Levi until he was screaming uncontrollably.

  
He barely noticed when he came all over himself, all he could feel was the incessant stimulation of his prostate, Eren's sweaty body grinding against his, lips moving in a messy rhythm against his own.

  
Sex with Eren was like a drug, he couldn't get enough of it. He didn't have any other experience but he couldn't imagine it would be this good with anyone else, he never wanted to stop. It would. He knew it, but for now he was going to enjoy every euphoric moment of it while he could.

Eren fell to the side of him, pulling him into his strong chest as the both gasped for air. Eren burying his face in Levi's hair as his body began to recover. Both were silent until their breathing and pulse normalized.

 

  
"So, Daddy kink huh?" Levi grinned looking up into Eren's eyes as they narrowed at him.

"Shut up!" he growled, hiding his face in Levi's neck.

Levi only laughed, "I liked it, it was fun. Sexy." He said running his fingers through Eren's damn hair.

"Really?" Erens voice muffled.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry if I wasn't very good at it, I've never done it before" Levi said as Eren's head popped up.

"You were great! Wonderful! Thank you" He said pulling Levi in for a gentle kiss.

"Good because I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again" Levi said with a smirk making Eren growl softly as they kissed slowly, relaxing for a while longer before getting up and beginning the day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to hide in a corner and be glad that no one reading this actually knows who I am. Kinks were suggested.. I tried..
> 
> Working on the next chapter right now, deviating slightly from what was planned but I think it will lead into my notes/plans nicely. Plus you get an extra chapter with extra sex, because I know that's what you guys want haha!
> 
> Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They switch in this chapter!  
> I don't really like telling you what happens before reading but then I thought there might be some people who don't prefer switching so I should give a heads up. I added the tag as well, Not entirely sure what to be at with tagging, just kinda adding as I go.
> 
> I didn't think I'd ever write bottom Eren, not that I don't like it, I do prefer bottom Levi, (especially how I picture him; all petite and adorable-- to each their own) but I'll take Ereri in whatever way I can get it!  
> So I'm a little unsure about it, but this entire fic has been me exploring outside of my comfort zone from the start (thank god for anonymity)
> 
> So Please enjoy and tell me what you think! I absolutely love comments, they make my day!

Levi grit his teeth as he handed the hot beverage to the hipster kid waiting impatiently for it.

He said it before but it was a reoccurring theme, Levi hated his job, honestly if they wanted a fancy ass coffee why couldn't they go to fucking Starbucks?

"Thanks dude" The hipster said not looking up from his phone to see Levi's glare as he turned back to the counter.

"What can I get you?" he mumbled, not even looking at the next customer. It's 9pm, why are people drinking coffee this late anyway?

  
"Can I get a Non-fat frappuccino with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce?" Levi stifled a groan before recognizing the voice, looking up at Eren's ginning face.

"You asshole!" Levi growled with a small smirk as Eren laughed.

"Medium black please." He said, Levi rolled his eyes as he turned to pour it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You got mail, looked important." Eren held up am envelope.

"And it couldn't wait until I got off in an hour? Levi raised a brow, Eren shrugged.

"I was bored." He said paying for his coffee and handing Levi the letter.

"You able to sit down a minute?" He asked Levi looked around, there weren't any new customers in the shop.

"Yeah, give me a second." He said and poked his head through the swinging door leading out back.

"Hey Hange, I'm going to go sit with Eren a minute, you mind?" he asked, knowing instantly by the giant grin adorning her face that he made a terrible mistake.

"Eren huh?" She asked,

"Yes Eren, my roommate." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I got this, go have fun shorty" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fuck off." He growled and made his way over to where Eren was sitting, sipping his coffee, smiling as Levi approached.

 

"You thinking of school?" He asked as Levi looked at the envelope, it was from the college nearby.

Hange convinced him recently to put in an application, apparently they had a pretty good financing program. Levi had been working his shitty job since he moved into the city. He had been saving as much as he could hoping to someday be able to go to college though it wasn't very easy, coming from almost nothing, his uncle couldn't help him and his job didn't give him much, but Hange told him about the schools reasonable financing program.

"Yeah, Hange convinced me to apply for the office administration program" Levi said almost afraid to open it.

"That's great! You would be so great for that!" Eren exclaimed

"How would you know?" Levi asked quietly.

"I work in an office, I have assistants and I know you, you could run circles around them without any schooling." Eren said.

"Thanks." Levi said not meeting his eyes.

"Are you going to open it? I'm sure you got in" Eren smiled.

"Yeah... what if I can't do it? What if I fail miserably? How am I going to pay for it? What if they don't approve my loan? What if they do and I still can't get a job? I can't afford to pay back a loan with this job." Levi was starting to have a panic attack, maybe doing this at work was a bad idea.

"Hey, hey" Eren said soothingly, moving to the seat next to Levi, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him into his chest.

"Levi everything will be fine. You are so smart and hard working and stubborn! You'll get in, you'll do fantastic and you'll get a great job. There's no doubt in my mind" he said rubbing Levi's arm.

"Thanks" Levi whispered.

"And hey, my company does student scholarships, you can always apply and I can put a good word in for you. Who knows, I might have some pull" Eren grinned. Levi nodded though didn't move, enjoying the comforting contact. Eren was so warm, so strong, Levi spent a lot of time in his arms though never in public and never so innocently intimate.

Levi finally opened it "I got in" He said in slight shock and he was suffocating in Eren's embrace.

"Congratulations!" he yelled

  
"Hey, what's happening?" Hange asked coming over.

"I got in!" Levi said holding up the letter to Hange who snatched it and hugged them both.

"Levi, that's awesome!" she yelled.

 

 

 

Eren waited until Levi got off work and walked home with him.

"So we have to go back to school shopping" Eren said.

"Eren I might be short, but I'm not twelve." Levi glared.

"Oh, believe me, I know" Eren grabbed Levi's ass, making him yelp slightly.

"You can't tell me you're not excited. This is big, you need supplies! clothes!" Eren said excitedly.

"It is pretty exciting I guess..." Levi said quietly.

"It so is! You've wanted this since you moved here! Don't think I didn't notice how sad you were over the fact that Isabel was going to college and you weren't. How much you hate your job. This is amazing Levi, you deserve this. You are going to do so well and you life will be everything you ever wanted it to be" Eren insisted.

 

Everything he ever wanted... did that include Eren? Waking up with Eren every morning before they both prepared for their respective jobs. Yes this is what he wanted; an education, proper well paying job. But it wasn't everything.. maybe he was just being selfish.

"I thought I was an emotionless pit." Levi scoffed.

"To most maybe." Eren chuckled.

"Fine, yes, I am excited, but I cant afford to splurge on clothes and unnecessary things." Levi watched his feet as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. My gift to you!" Eren smiled.

"I can't let you do that." Levi said quickly, still avoiding Eren's gaze.

"Yes you can, and you will! I have more money than I need and I can do whatever the fuck I want with it!" Eren demanded.

"And I want to make you look hot as all hell when you go to school." Eren said, ducking into an alley and pushing Levi up against the building wall. Levi moaned as Eren began kissing his neck, pressing their bodies together in the most delicious way.

  
Levi's hands making their way into his hair, "What are you, my sugar daddy?" He said, gasping as Eren's knee pressed into his tightening groin.

Eren groaned "Daddy does like to take care of his boy." he growled, capturing Levi's lips in an intense kiss.

  
Levi moaned into the kiss as Eren pushed him higher on the wall, legs wrapping around his waist as he was grinded into the wall.

"We can't do this here." Levi whispered though the grip of his fingers in Eren's hair contradicted his words.

"Says who?" Eren's voice was sultry as he nipped at Levi's chin.

"Says I'm not going to jail for fucking on a filthy alley wall" Levi said with a small chuckle as Eren kept nipping at his neck and jaw.

"Well how about we go home and I fuck you on the living room wall?" Eren's voice husky.

"Then we better hurry." Levi growled.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up in Eren's bed the next morning, a common occurrence the past few months. Eren's bed was the best, it was soft, the blankets were warm and there was a ridiculous amount of pillows that someone how always seemed to find their way from the floor to cocoon Levi whenever he woke up without Eren.

The only problem was it was Saturday, he never woke up alone on Saturdays; Eren didn't work on weekends and Levi mostly worked evening shifts. It seems he had gotten much too dependent on waking up in Eren's arms, head resting on his strong, warm chest.  
He got out of bed, shivering at the loss of warmth of his nest, well Summer is officially over he thought as he pulled on one of Eren's t-shirts. Secretly loving how it hung halfway down his thighs.

 

He left the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen when he smelled the brewing coffee.

"Hey you're up earl--" He stopped short in the doorway, speechless at the sight before him. There was Eren, washing the dishes he just used to make breakfast, wearing nothing but a small frilly white apron.

Where he got it Levi had no idea but he was salivating at the sight. Eren's broad shoulders, muscular legs and beautiful round bum; all so firm and smooth, the tan of his skin accented against the white of the apron. It was beyond sexy.

Eren looked back at him with a smirk, "I made breakfast, you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Levi whispered making his way over to the older man, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, kissing along Eren's spine

"I take it you like my outfit." Eren hummed leaning into the petite man.

"Maybe" Levi said between nibbles of Eren's back.

"Figured you would. Anything related to cleaning." Eren laughed.

"Fuck off." Levi growled grabbing Eren's ass with both hands making him yelp and laugh as Levi kneaded the soft flesh.

 

Levi was feeling daring, as he pulled Eren's cheeks apart to reveal his tight pink ring of muscle he leaned down giving an experimental lick. Eren gasped in surprise but didn't move as Levi gave another. He had never done this before, never really gave much thought to topping, but right now with Eren looking sexy as hell, responding to his touch with the most encouraging sounds it was all he could think about.

  
He wanted make Eren feel good, he wanted him squirming as he pleasured him with his fingers, screaming when he hit that spot inside that made him see white. He wanted to give Eren the unadulterated pleasure that Eren gave him nearly everyday.

  
He swirled his tongue around the puckered entrance before dipping inside, making Eren moan loudly, gripping the counter top tightly.

"L-levi, Levi, I want you, I need you" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Bedroom." Levi demanded kissing his tailbone before standing up, Eren turning around and pulling Levi's face into his kissing him with fiery passion, leading them to the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

  
Eren fell back onto the bed, pulling down with him. Levi's hands ran over Eren's chest, down his sides and under the apron until his fingers found his hard length, stroking it slowly.

"Do you want to take me Levi?" Eren whispered with short breaths.

"Yes" Levi breathed. "Is that okay?" he whispered nervously.

"Yes" Eren reached to the nightstand for the lube giving it to Levi.

"Though I have to tell you, I've never bottomed before. Never wanted to until now." he said looking up at Levi; those ethereal green eyes staring into his soul with an emotion he couldn't allow himself to suggest.

  
"I've never topped before either... maybe I shouldn't... I might not be very good... I'm not exactly big." Levi's nervousness was taking over, flooding him with insecurities.

What was he thinking? he couldn't do this! He didn't know how to make Eren feel good.

  
Eren sat up, running a hand through Levi's hair soothingly.

"Levi, don't over think it. You know what you like, just do that, I will love it because I lo-- You are perfect the way you are." He pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Levi relaxed into the kiss before pushing Eren down, uncapping the tube and coating his fingers. "Tell me if it's bad" Levi said circling Eren's entrance.

"It won't be." Eren said with a hitch as Levi's finger dipped inside.

He pushed in slowly, heat enveloping his finger, sucking him in further as Eren tensed slightly.  
Levi's other hand began stroking Eren's erection, relaxing him as he continued slowly. When deeming Eren ready he added another finger, moving at the same pace as the first. Eren began moaning lightly, moving his hips in time with Levi's strokes.

The process was slow and careful, teasingly so until Eren was squirming, chanting his name.  
Levi removed his fingers, a soft whine coming from Eren as he reached for a condom, slipping it on with shaky fingers and coating himself.  
Eren pulled him down for a soothing kiss again, easing his nervousness.

"You're amazing Levi." He whispered.

Levi lined himself up with Eren's entrance and pushed in slowly. the heat nearly unbearable in the most enticing way.

 

"M-move" Eren begged after Levi gave him a moment to adjust, upon request he gradually pulled out before thrusting back in, eliciting the most delicious noise from the beautiful man below him.

  
Eren was a mess as Levi quickened his pace, babbling and moaning with each thrust, hips moving to meet each one. Levi moved the strong legs to his shoulders, experimenting different angles until Eren shuddered violently, letting out a scream of Levi's name informing him that he had in fact found what he was looking for. Levi's pace became brutal as he slammed himself into Eren's prostate incessantly, just how Eren did to him on countless occasions, making him see white; feel nothing but intense pleasure.  
Eren felt so good around him, the pressure and heat was tipping him over the edge but he couldn't lose it. Not before Eren. He had to give him the ecstasy he deserved.

"Levi!" Eren sobbed, "So good. So close"

Levi grabbed Eren's throbbing cock and stoked him in time with his intense pounding, only taking a few strokes until Eren's muscles spasmed and clamped impossibly tight around him as Eren came with a scream, Levi holding on long enough for Eren to ride out his orgasm before exploding himself.

Collapsing beside Eren, both covered in sweat, gasping for air before Eren turned to his side pulling Levi in for an intense kiss. "Good?" Levi asked trying to conceal his anxiousness over the impending answer.

  
"Amazing. Wonderful. Levi you're perfect" Eren said holding the small males face, causing him to blush.

"Right back at ya." He mumbled hiding his face in Eren's chest.

"Well breakfast is definitely cold" Eren chuckled a moment later as the two were dozing off.

"Sorry, you just looked so delectable." Levi whispered nearly asleep.

"We have to get up and go shopping, you go to school in like six weeks and this is the only time to go" Eren didn't sound very convinced himself, eyes closed, breathing even, smoothing his thumb over Levi's arm.

"Five minutes" Levi mumbled as they drifted into a late morning nap.

 

 

 

Levi hated shopping.

Partly because he couldn't actually afford to do it but mostly because it was awful.

Picking through clothes other people have tried on, finding pieces that actually fit him without being too big or having to search in the boys section. Fuck he hated being small.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Levi asked following Eren who had a pile of clothes on his arm.

"Nah, it's on sale!" Eren said enthusiastically looking around with bright eyes.

"This stuff probably won't even look good." Levi said flatly.

"Levi, you look good in everything." Eren rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Even better in nothing." He whispered in his ear pinching his ass making Levi yelp slightly.

"Fucker" he laughed pushing Eren to the side.

Soon they made their way to the dressing rooms.

  
"How many items?" The attendant asked in a deep voice.

Levi looked up in shock, the blond man looked no older than Levi but he was a giant!

  
"Umm, a lot." Eren laughed.

"You're only allowed 4 items at a time." He said, his voice pretty quiet considering the size of him.

"Hmmm, this might take a while then" Eren said eyeing the large pile.

"Tell you what, just split it into two piles I'll let it slide" he said.

  
"Thank you... Mike." Eren said reading the name tag with a smile, "You are very helpful." he added as he pushed Levi into the dressing room with the clothes.

"Do I have to?" Levi complained.

"Yes! Now hurry up and show me that sexy ass!" Eren called out.

 

Levi tried on outfit after outfit, Eren loved them all. He had to admit some of them weren't too bad. Eren had pretty good taste in clothes and an eye for what would look good on Levi's petite frame.

  
Finally they were finished! Levi putting his regular clothes back on and coming out of the change room with the last outfit in his arm, Eren no where to be found.

  
"Oh your boyfriend said he was headed to the checkout." Mike said as he continued folding shirts.

Levi was still baffled by this guys height, holy shit he was huge!

Wait, what was that he said?

"Oh! No, he's not my boyfriend!" Levi stammered, not that it was any of this stranger's business but the statement had taken him by surprise.

  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Mike said.

Levi shrugged, "It's fine. Thank you for you help" he said and went to find Eren who had gotten sidetracked and was now picking out sunglasses.

  
"You are going to look awesome!" Eren grinned.

  
"Seriously Eren, this is too much." Levi pleaded.

"Pffft! Come on, lets go check out and get some supper, I'm starving!" he said.

  
"Fine, but I'm buying." Levi grumbled making Eren laugh.

"We'll see."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my longest yet. I considered breaking it up a little but I had to line up Erwin's birthday party with his official birthday (a little early but that's okay) because I love Erwin and we have the same birthday! 
> 
> Also I'm uploading this on my phone for the first time. Discovered online Microsoft Word (probably late to game as per usual) so I'm sorry if there's formatting issues or other errors
> 
> So thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, I absolutely adore comments (and kudos, 100? Really? You guys are awesome) and Friday is my birthday so indulge me? Lol
> 
> Please enjoy!!

 

 

"My little baby is all grown up!" Isabel gushed as she and Farlan walked Levi to his first class.

  
Levi's summer had been pretty great, he did work most of the time, picking up extra shifts whenever he could since he'd be cutting down now that he was in school.

Otherwise he spent his times with his friends, usually helping Isabel plan the wedding or going out with Erwin and Hange to help Erwin wind down after a stressful day at his new job.

He'd be running the place by the time he was 30.

 

Then there were the quiet nights at home, usually had Levi and Eren watching movies or a few episodes of a show. Often ending in cuddling and more often than not some stress relieving activities.

  
Having never been in a relationship, Levi couldn't be sure but it seemed as though his and Eren's casual relationship was more intimate that it probably should have been. But that's just how Eren was. He was comfortable around his friends, touchy, intimate. Levi had seen him and Armin cuddle on more than one occasion and they weren't together...

Eren wasn't fucking him too was he?

It doesn't matter. Eren can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants. It was none of Levi's business, he wasn't going to think about it, just going to enjoy the ride while he could.

"Is this necessary?" Levi groaned, glaring into the camera of Isabel's phone as she took a picture.

"Yes! it's your first day of school! I am so proud! And besides Eren told me to document!" She grinned, sometimes it wasn't hard to tell that she and Eren were related.

Levi couldn't help but give his best friend a small smile. She was legitimately happy and excited for him.

  
She was his favorite person, had been most of his life, there for him through everything, It pained him that he couldn't tell her about Eren. Something so huge and he couldn't even talk to his best friend about it.

  
"Okay, I'm going to go, I'll talk to you after school, have a good day and I love you!" She hugged him tight.

"Love you too Iz." he said quietly as she skipped off and he found a seat by the window.

He watched as the other students filtered in. Most of them looked fresh out of high school, a scatter one around his age or older.

Private Colleges with accelerated courses had that effect, pretty good diversity in the class.

Pulling out his phone he found a text from Eren wishing him good luck on his first day. He couldn't help but smile, texting him back as he felt the seat behind him shift.

  
"Hey." A deep familiar voice said, Levi turned to see the giant from his shopping trip, Matt?

"Oh hey, you're the change room guy." Levi said.

"Mike, yeah. You remembered." The blond man said with a gentle smile.

"You're hard to forget. Not everyday you meet a giant" Levi said flatly making Mike chuckle.

"I'm not that big, you're just freakishly small." he said with a smirk.

  
Levi glared at him, "Fuck you." he grumbled, only making Mike laugh quietly as the teacher began introductions.

 

 

 

 

School seemed like it was going to be pretty good. The teacher didn't seem too annoying, the material wasn't bad. He liked the accelerated courses, meaning he would only be in school 14 months instead of 3 years, it just meant a little more intense studying but he could handle that, especially if it meant he could quit his stupid job and make something of himself.

Most of the other students were insufferable but that was true for the general population, he hadn't killed anyone yet! At least there was Mike, he and Mike hit it off pretty well in the few weeks since school had started.

They were both quiet, tired of their shitty paying jobs and around the same age.  
They had taken up spending breaks together, discussing their classwork and assignments together, even texting with homework questions.

 

"Hey, want to study together tonight?" Mike asked as they packed their books and headed out for the classroom at the end of the day.

"Yeah sure." Levi said simply.

"My roommates are really loud and crazy." Mike said.

"My place is fine. My roommate is cool, let's just pick him up some takeout as a peace offering to be quiet while we study." Levi said.

"Sounds good." Mike smiled and they made their way to Levi's apartment, stopping by Eren's favorite Chinese takeout on the way.

  
"Nice building." Mike complimented as they made their way up to Levi's apartment.

"I really like it too. Probably never live here if it weren't for Eren. He was living here before Iz and I moved in." Levi explained.

"Iz, your best friend from home right?" Mike was always a good listener.

"Yeah, Eren is her brother, She lives with her fiancé now. Eren is cool, you'll like him. Everyone likes him." Levi said, affection in his voice as he unlocked the door and walked in

 

"Hey" he called.

  
"Dude! What is up with this doll? It's creepy as fuck!" Eren yelled from the couch where he was sitting and hugging a pillow to his chest. 

"Are you watching Annabelle without me? You fucker!" Levi said tossing the bag of food on the table, Eren's eyes brightening as he opened the bag excitedly.

"Sorry, I can restart it--oh hey..." His face fell, surprised to see the tall blond walking up behind Levi.

"Eren this is Mike, Mike my roommate Eren. You mind if we study out here?" Levi asked taking out the boxes of food.

"No, no it's find. You look familiar." Eren said staring at Mike.

"He's the change room guy from that time we went shopping, remember?" Levi explained.

"Right! hey, nice to see you again." Eren said smiling politely.

"You too." Mike said sitting down next to Levi on the couch as they took up their food, spread out their books and began reviewing.

Eren stayed for a while, eating quietly and looking at his phone as the other two quizzed each other.

 

"Hey I'm going to hang out in my room for a while. Let me know when you're done, if it's not too late we can watch that movie if you want." Eren said getting up.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Levi said with a smile.

 

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Mike asked after hearing Eren's door close.

"No, just a good friend." Levi said working something out in his notebook.

"You sure?" Mike asked quietly.

Levi looked up with a raised brow, "Pretty fucking sure, yeah." 

"Okay." Mike shrugged.

"What?" Levi demanded.

"Nothing, he likes you is all." Mike said simply.

Levi scoffed, "No he doesn't, he's just friendly."

"And jealous." Mike said, nonchalantly working in his book, not even looking up.

"You're crazy. He just got scared of the movie, it completely throws him off, that's why he was acting weird. Honestly for a big scary man he's like an eight year old girl when it comes to horror movies." Levi insisted.

"Okay." Was all Mike said before the went back to studying.

  
They studied for a few hours until they decided they knew everything they were going to know. Mike called one of his roommates to pick him up.

"Well thanks for coming, I think we'll do pretty well tomorrow." Levi said walking him to the door.

"Yeah, we should make this a habit. Maybe hang out without studying." Mike suggested.

"Sure" Levi said with a shrug. "Oh hey, how do feel about Halloween?" He asked suddenly.

"It's alright." Mike said with some confusion.

"A friend of mine is having a party. It's his birthday but doubling as an early Halloween party. You want to come?" Levi asked.

"Sure. I don't have a costume ready though." Mike said.

"It's two weeks, we can figure something out." Levi said making Mike smile before they said their goodbyes and he left.

 

 

  
Levi cleaned up his books and papers, getting his bag ready for the next day, packing a lunch for himself and Eren.

It was kind of late so he got ready for bed, taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and pulling on some boxers and a t-shirt (both may or may not have belonged to Eren) before knocking on Eren's door gently.

  
Eren was barely awake, watching some show on his laptop.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight, and thanks for letting us have the living room all night" Levi said quietly, Eren turned toward him sleepily.

"C'mere." He mumbled holding out his arms.

"You're asleep" Levi chuckled.

"M'not." Eren shook his outstretched arms, Levi shook his head smiling and climbed onto the bed, laying his head on Eren's chest as arms circled him, holding him tight.

"I'll let you sleep." Levi whispered as Eren drifted off again, trying to get up but Eren's hold tightened on him.

"Stay." he mumbled, kissing the top of Levis head. Levi relaxed into Eren's arms, covering them with the blanket, trying not to think about how fucked he was.

 

 

They didn't have sex that night. They just slept, warm in each others arms. It was intimate but wonderful, for a moment in the haze of sleep Levi wanted to believe it meant something. That he was safe in the arms of a man that loved him.

As the fog of drowsiness lifted cold reality hit and he was in the arms of the man he loved who liked him no more than a good friend that he enjoyed having a fairly vigorous sexual relationship.  
But as per usual, he wasn't going to think about it. He was having a great time, it had been an awesome six months. He just moved those thoughts to the back of his mind. It was just becoming increasingly difficult sometimes.

"Mmmm" Levi moaned quietly as regained his senses and realized there were fingers running through his hair, massaging his scalp the exact way he liked it. He looked up at Eren who was staring up at the ceiling, his beautiful face contorted in deep thought.

  
"Morning." Levi hummed, knocking Eren out of his trance. His face changed into a stunning smile in under a second.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I did actually." Levi said sitting up to stretch.

"Good. Is that my shirt?" Eren asked.

"No." Levi avoided eye contact.

"You're full of shit, that is my shirt." Eren laughed pulling at it.

"No, it _was_ your shirt." Levi corrected defiantly making Eren laugh loudly.

"You lousy shirt thief! Give it back!" Eren shouted as Levi laughed, fighting as Eren pulled it off of him, connecting their lips in a fierce kiss when it was off.

"Aren't those my boxers too." He whispered breathlessly.

"Perhaps." Levi smirked suggestively, yelping as Eren tossed him on his back, pulling off the offending fabric.

  
"I don't think we have time for this" Levi said digging his fingers in Eren's hair as the exposed skin of his neck and shoulders were attacked by insatiable lips.

"You might be right." Eren said climbing over Levi, Licking down his flat stomach before sucking Levi's hardening erection into his mouth.

Levi gasped, "I thought you said I was right." He panted.

"Then I guess we'll have to be quick." There was an audible pop before the statement, followed by a cheeky grin and Levi was surrounded by intense wet heat once again, making him cry out.

 

He would never get used to how good Eren was at this, he regained control over himself long enough to shift along side Eren, their upper bodied flush against each other as he pulled down Eren's boxers enough to free his straining cock of it's constraint.

Eren's ministrations stuttered slightly as Levi licked his tip before wrapping his lips around it. The moan that ripped through Eren's throat sent intense vibrations through Levi's cock, making it exceedingly difficultly to concentrate on the task at hand but he was determined; swirling his tongue, applying pressure to the more sensitive areas. He may have gotten pretty good at this as well.

  
With a deep growl, Eren rolled onto his back with Levi laying on top of him. Levi gave a small yelp, the new position a little embarrassing until Eren grabbed his hips, licking up from Levi's painfully swollen erection to his quivering, neglected entrance.

Levi cried out as Eren's tongue circled and teased before pushing. Regaining composure he continued pleasuring Eren, wiping up the excess saliva that was pooling around the base of Eren's cock with his fingers, before reaching down to tease Eren's entrance. Eren groaned when Levi dipped his finger inside, thrusting his tongue with more determination, hand wrapping around Levi's erection and pumping with the same rhythm.

The overwhelming pleasure didn't stop Levi, he added another finger, hooking them at different angles until Eren cried out, confirming that he found what he had been looking for.

Eren's tongue was removed, replaced by fingers searching for Levi's own prostate.

  
Levi shifted his position, falling off of Eren, laying beside him, face to face. Their lips met as both men teased each other, sliding fingers in and out, brushing against the respective bundles of nerves.

It was slow, the pleasure building up intensely. Levi was trembling, trying his best to pleasure Eren with his own fingers but he was having difficulty focusing on anything but Eren's fingers inching him closer ecstasy, Eren's lips moving slowly and sensually against his own, and Eren's painfully hard erection grinding into his own. Not to mention the absolutely intoxicating sounds coming from Eren, the trembling much like his own, telling him that he was in the same state as Levi.

It was becoming too much, the intense pleasure, Levi couldn't take it anymore, his body shook violently as he came, calling Eren's name. Eren coming at the same time, Levi's name falling from his lips as well.

  
"You're going to be late for work." Levi mumbled as they cuddled in the afterglow.

"Whatever, I'll give them a call." Eren mumbled.

Levi didn't mind in the slightest, he had a few hours until his exam so right now he was going to bask in the intimate warmth and comfort that was Eren.

 

 

 

 

Levi had been spending a lot of time with Mike, he was a good study partner as well as easy to talk to and be comfortable around. He didn't talk too much, or too little when it was just the two of them. They had things in common and Levi rarely got annoyed with him. Mike might actually be okay to add to his circle of friends, He and Erwin would probably hit it off really well.

  
They were going to Erwin's birthday Halloween party, he'd introduce him to his friends then. They spent a week trying to figure out Halloween costumes, finally deciding on matching costumes. The deciding factor being their size difference. They spent the next week putting their costumes together. Finding Mike some brown overalls and an orange shirt while Levi went for the mint green hoodie and stripped leggings.

 

"Hey Levi, you ready?" Eren called from the living room. He was dressed as a werewolf, Levi having to help him with everything from his eye makeup to his nails and tail. Really the only reason why Levi wasn't ready yet.

  
"Calm your ass down, I'm almost done. Besides, we have to wait for Mike." Levi said stepping out of the bathroom, Eren's eyes widened.

"Vanellope! Levi you're adorable!" Levi blushed slightly. His outfit was pretty exact to the character, the only difference being he didn't bother with a wig, opting for just the candy headband with his regular black undercut.

"Thanks he mumbled as there was a knock on the door. "That's probably Mike" Levi said walking over to get it.

When Mike walking in as Ralph the smile on Eren's face faltered.

  
"You guys look great!" He was smiling but his normally ethereal ocean eyes looking dull and almost sad. Levi gave him a curious but he perked back to his normal self almost instantly.

  
"Thanks. Figured we'd take advantage of our size difference, and you know how I love Wreck it Ralph." Levi said, Eren gasped over dramatically.

"Levi! Did you just admit to being small?" He asked, earning himself a glare.

"Fuck off. You too shit head" Levi turned to a chuckling Mike. "I can't help that you two are abnormally huge"

  
"Alright Lets go." Eren said laughing and leading the two out.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi didn't like parties, or crowds but he did enjoy Halloween; the spooky decorations, dim lights, costumes.

This party was pretty cool, He saw Vampires, Mummies, Pirates, then some more original things; Hange was dressed up as Ramona from Scott Pilgrim her friend Petra dressed as Knives, Erwin Captain America (Not original but he pulled it off well), Isabel was Peter Pan, Farlan her shadow. Isabel always had great costumes, she and Levi had always gone all out for Halloween, roping Farlan into it years ago as well.

"Levi! You look amazing!!" Isabel squealed as he was pounced on by her and Hange.

"You guys look great too" Levi smiled.

"Who's your Ralph?" Isabel asked looking up at Mike curiously.

"Holy crap, you're taller than Erwin!" Hange yelled, Erwin chuckled lightly behind her looking at Mike with mild interest.

  
"Guys, this is Mike from my class" Levi introduced.

Mike gave a small wave, "Hey"

"This is Isabel, Hange, Petra, Farlan and Erwin, who dressed as himself apparently." Levi pointed out with a small smirk.

"Nice to meet you." Erwin said shaking his hand. Levi knew that look, Erwin definitely liked what he saw. He smirked to himself, he might be able to work with that.

"Happy Birthday, right?" Mike asked with a small sheepish smile.

"Yes it is, thank you" Erwin smiled.

Levi watched the interaction between the two, it was minimal but there was definitely something he could work with.

"It's super nice to meet you Mike! Levi has told me all about you! I'm the best friend!" Isabel smiled broadly.

"We'll have to talk later, I have an adorable Werewolf to jump on" she said as she ran over to her brother.

 

 

 

 

They mingled around the party. Having a couple drinks, talking to their different group of friends.

"Aren't they cute?" Mikasa asked leaning against Jean who nodded.

"How long have you been together?" Armin asked.

"Oh, we're not together" Levi said quickly, eyes falling to Eren instinctively.

He wasn't really taking part in the conversation, he seemed upset, bored and somewhat sulking. Uninterested in the topic of conversation probably...

"No? oh I'm sorry, I just assumed, you seem so good with each other." Armin said.

"I'm working on it" Mike said with a grin, putting his arm around Levi's back. Levi stiffened slightly, looking up at Mike in surprise. Mike was smiling at him in his shy yet determined way only Mike could pull off. Levi blushed and looked away, glancing over to Eren, who stared at him before downing the rest of his drink

 

"I need another, anyone?" Eren said getting up and stumbling toward the kitchen. He seemed to be drinking more than usual tonight.

Wait, why was he focusing on Eren when there was an attractive guy, who was apparently into him and probably waiting for a response. He brought his eyes back up to Mike. He was very attractive; tall, well built, strong yet soft features. He was usually quiet but only if he didn't have anything meaningful to say. Levi got along well with him, he really enjoyed spending time with him.

So what was the issue? The beautiful man that was staggering back to the group. Everything he ever wanted was flopping down on the couch next to his sister, his drink dribbling down his chin as he gulped it. All he wanted was to climb into Eren's lap and hold him until whatever was wrong wasn't. He wanted more than just sex, no mater how unbelievably amazing it was. He wanted to be with him, go to sleep next to him every night, wake up with him every morning like they did a few weeks ago, even without the need to do anything the night before.

  
But that wasn't what Eren wanted. At least not with him.

They were just passing the time until Eren found his one. There were supposed to be no feelings, no attachment. When they were finished they would go back to how things were before they started, no hurt, no change, no feelings.

Levi was hurting just thinking about it. The thought of being rejected by Eren was so much worse than he thought it could be.

  
Maybe he should be the one to end it, Eren might be disappointed for the lack of sex but otherwise unaffected. He could get out now and be with this great guy that wanted him as he was, right now. He did like him a lot, he could learn to like him romantically.

Learn to stop wanting Eren.

 

"Really?" Levi asked shyly making Mikes smile widen slightly as he gently tilted Levi's face up, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update weekly but I fixed this up last night and figured what the hell?  
> Besides, I ended up getting lost in it and it has become an extra chapter that wasn't entirely planned.  
> And the beginning is still Erwin's birthday, which is today, so happy birthday Erwin! (am I too old to be excited over sharing a birthday with a fictional character? Lol!) 
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you

 

 

Levi never thought his life was be interesting. Let alone complicated..

The kiss he shared with Mike was nice. It was soft, gentle, soothing. It was a really good first kiss with someone

But it wasn't explosive. It didn't consume him with passion and intensity, make the world stop around him so all that existed was the desire and need for each other.  
The kiss wasn't Eren's. Mike wasn't Eren..

  
He wasn't sure what to do. So he did nothing. He just gave Mike a small shy smile and they continued as they were.

 

 

"So you're in school for business as well?" Erwin asked as they stood in a small group, Mike standing extremely close to Levi.

"Yeah, just administration though, I doubt I'd be very good at anything important." Mike said sipping his drink.

"As I told Levi, administration is very important, maybe the most important. Without assistants the higher ups wouldn't know which way was up." Erwin smiled

"Erwin is a junior executive at Smith Co." Levi explained.

"At 22? Wow!” Mike exclaimed.

"25 actually, but thank you for the compliment." Erwin smiled.

"Oh sorry, I assumed you were the same age as Levi, thought you went to high school together." Mike said

"Actually only Isabel, Farlan and I went to high school together. Erwin and Hange grew up together. I met Hange at work. As for Petra, she's new. I think there might be something going on there" Levi explained looking towards the two girls with a smirk.

Hange and Petra were chatting with a group, Hange’s arm around Petra's shoulders.

"They're so cute huh? Looks like adorable relationships are blooming everywhere huh?" Isabel said popping up beside Levi.

Levi gave her a small glare, "He doesn't like to be called cute." Farlan laughed looking up at Mike.

"He just doesn't like to be pushed, even with friendship. Take it slow, he'll come around." Erwin chuckled.

"Guys, I'm right here!" Levi growled.

"I'm pretty patient." Mike grinned making Levi blush slightly looking away, something catching his eye as he did.

 

Eren has gotten increasingly drunk, more than Levi had ever seen him. He was being loud and obnoxious, sure he was always the life of the party but tonight something was wrong, he was upset about something. Levi had no idea what it was, but he couldn't let him go through it alone.

"Hey, I'll be right back." He said making his way over to the staggering/dancing man.

  
"Hey Eren, you alright?" Levi asked.

"Levi!! dance with me!" Eren yelled, clearly intoxicated, grabbing Levi's hands.

"You know I don't dance Eren." Levi said trying to resist the pull of the older, inebriated man.

"There's a lot of things I didn't think you did." Eren purred, Levi was glad it was dim in the room so his blush remained hidden.

"Eren come on, I think we should head home, yeah?" Levi insisted trying to pull him.

"Hey Bro, you alright?" Isabel asked coming over to the two.

"M'fine! I'm having a great time! Levi here is being a party pooper and won't dance with me! He's a pretty pooper though isn't he" Eren giggled leaning heavily on Levi.

"He sure is, how about we get you home" Isabel's laugh was laced with worry.

"Yeah buddy, let me help you." Farlan said pulling Eren off Levi, holding him steady.

"You're great Farlan." Eren slurred, "I'm so glad you're marrying my sister."

"Me too." Farlan chuckled.

"I mean it! You're like the best person in her life after Levi." Eren babbled.

"Levi is hard to beat." Farlan laughed.

"He is! There's no one better! You're not better, I'm not better, he's perfect" Eren was nearly sobbing.

Isabel rubbed his shoulder, "He's a great brother, just like you, I have two amazingly perfect brothers and soon to be a husband too. I'm all set." She ensured with a big smile  
Levi had never seen Eren like this, he was sure Isabel hadn't either by the look of worry on her face.

  
"I'll get him home, I was going to walk Levi home anyway." Mike stepped in and eased Farlan of Eren's weight. Eren was well built but Mike had five or six inches on him as well as a bigger build and was able to hold him effortlessly.

Eren squirmed "No! I can get home myself!" he shouted

"Hey, is something wrong?" Erwin asked, coming over to see what the commotion was.

"Ayyy! It's the birthday boy!! Happy Birthday Eyebrows!" Eren yelled happily.

"Thank you Eren, I'm glad you made it though you don't seem well, can I call you a cab?" Erwin said in his business tone.

"Nah I'm good." Eren took another swig of his drink.

"Hey Eren, I really need to go home. Will you come with me?" Levi finally piped up.

Eren looked at him with unfocused eyes and a lopsided smile, "Sure thing, baby" he slurred.

  
"Great, Mike and I are going to help you walk okay?" Levi said taking Eren's other arm and leading him out, getting worried and appreciative looks from the group.

They stumbled home, it wasn't far when sober. It seemed endless now. Eren babbled, Levi talking to him soothingly and Mike practically carrying him the entire way.

"I hate to say it Mike, but you're okay." Eren slurred when they got to the apartment.

"Thank you, You're pretty great as well from what Levi tells me." Mike said laying him gently down on his bed.

"Levi's really special y'know. Just look at him, he's so tiny and great, gotta look after him. And I will castrate you if you hurt him." Eren said with a sleepy glare.

"I completely agree" Mike said backing out of the room followed by Levi.

  
"I'm really sorry, he's not usually like this" Levi said walking him to the door.

"Not your fault." Mike smiled "Well I really appreciate you helping me get him home, You're welcome to stay, we have a great couch." Levi said.

"Nah, I'm going to go home. Let you deal with that hangover alone." Mike smirked and Levi rolled his eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow?" Mike said bending down and leaving a light kiss on Levi's lips.

"Y-yeah. Talk to you tomorrow." he blushed.

  
When Mike was gone Levi went back to Eren, taking off his costume, getting him into bed. He put some water and Tylenol on the night stand and a bucket on the floor before getting ready for bed himself.

  
"Levi?" Eren asked quietly when he came to check on him again before going to bed.

"Hey, you sobered up a bit?" Levi laughed lightly.

"I think so... Will you lay with me?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure." Levi said with a small smile, climbing into bed as Eren curled into him, head resting on his chest. The opposite to their usual position but equally as nice.

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered.

"Shh, we'll talk in the morning. Go to sleep." Levi said gently, running his fingers through Eren's soft hair as they both drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up unable to move, but couldn't bring himself to care with Eren's head on his chest, arm around his waist and legs tangled with his. His began running his fingers through the older males hair again causing him to stir with a groan.

"How you feeling?" Levi asked with a smile.

"I'm okay. Just a bit of a headache." Eren mumbled.

"Not bad, considering how much you drank last night." Levi said.

"Oh God... I was an ass wasn't I?" Eren groaned propping himself up on his elbows beside Levi.

"A little, yeah." Levi laughed lightly.

"I am so sorry, what did I do? Should I call Mike? I am such an ass."

  
"No, it's fine, Mike understands. He carried you home, you had a moment." Levi explained.

"I still want to apologize." Eren dropping his head onto his arms.

"He'll tell you it's unnecessary but will appreciate the gesture."

  
"He really is a good guy huh?" Eren said looking up at Levi sadly.

"Yeah, one of a kind." Levi said quietly.

"So I guess we should stop this then?" Eren's eyes staring at his hands.

"I'm not sure..." Levi avoided eye contact.

"You deserve a guy like him." Eren said Levi didn't say anything, he only shrugged.

Why would he deserve someone like Mike, Mike was such a nice guy who deserved someone who couldn't stop thinking about him, wanted to be with him all the time. Not someone who was considering learning to love him when he loved someone else.

"I'm not sure about that..." He said.

"I am, you deserve the world." Eren whispered, stroking Levi's arm lightly.

"I'll tell you if it turns into something. That's the point of this isn't it? Pass the time until someone comes along, then no hard feelings?" Levi said, not wanting Eren to see how much those words hurt.

How much he did not want it to end. How much he needed him. Mike was an amazing guy, he would be a perfect boyfriend, but he just wasn't Eren. No matter how much Eren didn't actually want him, Levi couldn't stop this. Not now.

  
"Of course" Eren said with a smile.

"Good." Levi pulled Eren's face into his, kissing him deeply.

Eren grinned into the kiss, moving up to push Levi against the pillows as Levi's arms wrapped around his neck as they continued the slow, lazy morning kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, How was Eren?" Mike asked, sitting his is regular seat next to Levi on Monday.

"He was fine. Surprisingly he didn't have much of a hangover. Sorry I didn't call you back." Levi said.

"It's okay, I figured you needed some time to think." Mike smiled softly.

"Thanks." Levi avoided his eyes.

"So would you like to get some coffee after class so we can talk?" Mike asked.

Levi looked up at the bigger man who was giving him a tender look. Mike was like a big teddy bear, so innocent, so understanding. What could he possibly want with Levi?

"Sure." he said as the teacher walked into the class.

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks." Levi said as Mike handed him his tea and sat across from him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Levi asked nervously.

Mike laid down his drink and looked into Levi's eyes, "I really like you Levi, as you probably know. I'd like to date you." he explained.

"Mike I--" Levi began.

"I know you like to take things slow and I am completely okay with that if it means I can have a chance with you." Mike insisted.

"Why?" Levi said after a moment of silence.

"Why not? You're smart, nice. I have a good time when I'm with you. You're beautiful." Mike said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"You deserve much better than me. Like Erwin! You and Erwin would be great together!" Levi insisted.

"Shouldn't I determine who I deserve?" Mike asked with a smirk. Levi looked at his hands, fidgeting with his cup.

"I've never been in a relationship before. I don't really know where to start." he said still not making eye contact.

"You can start by agreeing to go on a date with me. Just a date. We can just see where it takes us." Mike said.

 

  
How did Levi get here? Mike was perfect. He was patient, and kind, and he wanted Levi, he was willing to do whatever it took for Levi to be with him.

Mike was right there, in Levi's grasp and all he could think about was Eren. How he wanted all this with Eren. But Eren wasn't offering this to him, Eren didn't want this with him. Maybe he should never have started anything with Eren, at least then it wouldn't have hurt this much to be rejected by him.

"Okay" Levi said quietly, nodding his head "Let's go on a date"

 

 

 

Dating Mike actually wasn't so bad.

He was charming, thoughtful, he treated Levi like gold. They would spend their school breaks together, study together, Mike would often walk Levi home or to work, text him throughout the day when they weren't together.

He was great, Levi couldn't help but to think He wasn't good enough for Mike. He needed someone who embraced him. Returned his feelings. Not someone who was trying his best to feel something towards him but was failing miserably.

It had been weeks and Levi felt awful. Sure he was having a good time with Mike, Mike was a great friend, he enjoyed his company and the kisses were nice but he felt like he was stringing him along, despite the fact that there were actually official.

  
On top of that his relationship with Eren was dwindling as well, not only their sex life but their general friendship was becoming a little strained as well.

They used to laugh and joke all the time, they were just comfortable in each others presence, with or without others around. When they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other, often jumping each other as soon as any third party left. Since Mike kissed Levi at the party it had become tense. They ignored it at first but there never seemed to be a good time to do anything, Eren never seemed to want to when there was. He probably just didn't want to get in the way of Levi's new relationship. Even if Levi insisted they weren't serious and he wasn't sure if they would be, just because Eren didn't return Levi's feelings, it didn't make him any less of an amazing person.

The amazing person that Levi couldn't help but to be in love with, couldn't help but to think about at all times. Even right now when he was with a group of friends.

 

 

"So you and Mike are getting serious." Isabel said after Mike left to go to the restroom of the coffee shop they were hanging out in.

It was a statement, not a question, Levi shot her a glare.

"Isabel, you're prying" Farlan said giving Levi an apologetic look.

"Oh come on! Levi, you're my best friend I just want you to be happy!" she huffed.

"I am happy!" Levi said.

"He has a point, he has seemed to be pretty happy the last few months." Erwin interjected, Hange choked slightly on her drink, Petra rubbing her back.

"You're right Erwin, Levi has been much more pleasant and stress free the past few months" Hange said with a big grin, Levi giving her a deathly glare, he was glaring even more than normal lately.

  
"That’s true but you've never had a boyfriend before. I don't remember you even liking anyone before, except Eren, but that's when we were children! I don't want you to be alone forever, and you're stubborn enough to do that!" Isabel said.

"Erwin's alone, I don't see you pestering him!" Levi grumbled.

"Erwin's not a virgin who can't be bothered to meet new people." Isabel snapped.

"IZ!" Levi yelled wide eyed.

"Oh come one, we're your best friends, we all knew." Isabel waved it off sipping her coffee.

"I'm sure Petra wasn't aware." Levi growled, assuming since she was new to the group she this might have been news to her.

"I did." She said sweetly with a small smirk.

"You bitch!" Levi turned to Hange who cackled.

"Oh Short Stack, you think I keep anything from my princess?" She said holding a smiling Petra close.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Mike asked sitting back down next to Levi, placing his large arm around Levi's tiny shoulders.

"Nothing just my nosy friends being idiots." Levi said leaning into his warm strong chest.

  
"I take it they took advantage of me leaving the room and started talking about our relationship?" Mike smirked, this guy was quiet but damn was he perceptive.

"We were just stating that you two are adorable and Levi is a little pussy" Isabel said crossing her arms like a child.

"I wouldn't say that. He wants to take it slow and if taking it slow means I have a chance with him then I'll take it." Mike said, giving Levi a small kiss to the top of his head, eliciting a collective 'Awww' from everyone at the table

 

 

 

 

"Hey, what are you making? It smells delicious." Eren asked coming up behind Levi, hands moving to his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Levi's heart sped up, Eren hadn't touched him softly like this in weeks, he missed it more than he thought he did.

"Ravioli with mushrooms and asparagus. Mike's coming over but I made enough for you too, would you like to join us?" Levi asked.

He stifled a whimper as the pressure of Eren's touch left his skin as he spoke.

"I'm uh, I'm actually going out soon, Armin and Annie are having people in." Eren said leaning against the counter, Levi nodded.

"Okay. I'll take some out for you then, you can eat it tomorrow." he said looking up at the taller man. Something was bothering him and Levi didn't know what to do about it. He had asked but Eren just brushed it off saying he was just stressed from work.

  
"That would be great, thanks. I always love your cooking. So how's that going? You and Mike?" Eren asked, his face stretching into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Even when he was upset about something he was still such a great guy, actually caring about the people around him.

"It's good. Mike's a really nice guy" Levi said stirring his sauce.

"He better be, I gotta play the big brother card here and make sure he's good enough." Eren said with a small grin.

Levi raised a brow "Big brother card? Really?" He asked with a small laugh.

Eren's face broke into a big smile as he laughed too, "Yeah, you might be right. You are definitely not my brother." he said giving Levi a hungry look which the petite man returned with a smirk.

  
Eren broke eye contact first, clearing his throat.

"Well as your very good friend who cares about you a lot I have to make sure this guy is treating you right. If not I won't hesitate to kick his ass." He said Levi gave him a small smile.

 

 

"So where does he take you?" Eren asked, seeming to be legitimately interested.

"Nowhere special, we've seen a couple movies, hung out in coffee shops. We study usually. Though he did take me to the fair the other day. I hadn't gone since I was a kid, it was nice actually." Levi explained.

"That sounds nice" Eren said.

"It is. I'm kind of low key, so simple things are good." Levi said.

"I had noticed that about you." Eren smirked.

"So how is he in bed? As good as me? Should I give him some pointers?" Eren asked and Levi coughed in surprise, choking on his own spit (attractive right?).

"I'm sorry, that was weird wasn't it?" Eren said cringing a bit.

"No no, not weird." Levi insisted.

"Okay good. We said we wouldn't let anything be weird, we'd talk like we always did, which I've missed by the way." Eren said.

"Me too." Levi nodded.

"So?" Eren asked expectantly, "I need an ego boost here!" he laughed, making Levi laugh with him.

"You know you're great, you don't need to compare yourself with anyone." He said.

"You're avoiding the question." Eren said in a sing song voice.

"We haven't actually done it yet." Levi said shyly.

"Oh, no?" Eren perked up.

"Yeah, just taking things slow." Levi said as he heard knocking, Mike to the rescue!

  
"Smells great Babe!" Mike said sniffing the air as Levi let him in and they walked back to the kitchen where Eren was sitting against the counter.

"Oh, hello Eren." he said.

"Hey" Eren's smile was gone, attitude flat again.

"Will you be joining us?" Mike asked wrapping his arms around Levi as he finished cooking supper.

"No, I'm heading out to Mikasa's place." Eren said Levi looked at him confused.

"I thought you said Armin's." He said.

"Oh. Yeah. Well I'm going to Mikasa's first, then we're heading to Armin's." Eren said quickly, Levi nodded.

"Have fun." Mike said before he bent down, kissing Levi's neck lightly, arms tightening around his waist.

"Dude, hot shit, right here" Levi snapped shifting out of Mike's arms with the cooked food from the stove.

"Have a good night Eren, I'll see you when you get home" He said looking over at Eren who had a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I will. See ya" Eren said hopping off the counter and leaving the room.

 

 

 

  
Levi and Mike had an enjoyable meal and were now watching a movie on the couch, Levi couldn't tell you for the life of him what it was about, he couldn't stop thinking about Eren. Even as he said warm and comfortable against Mike's broad chest, Head resting on his arm as Mike held him close, he was lost in the thought of Eren. How his beautiful eyes were flat and lifeless lately, how today was the first real conversation they had together in weeks, how much he missed him, not only physically but as one of his best friends.

  
He felt lips on his neck again, making him jump slightly in surprise causing Mike to pause his actions.

"Sorry" Levi mumbled.

"You're thinking about Eren." It was a statement, why did everyone always assume things around Levi. He wasn't that easy to read!

"What?!" Levi exclaimed.

"Levi we've been dating over a month and you're still not comfortable when I kiss you, I know you're not really into me." Mike said.

"That's not true, you're great! I'm just uneasy touching people, or being close." Levi defended.

"You're not with Eren." Mike said simply.

"I've known Eren most of my life, I'm used to him" Levi said.

"You're also in love with him." Mike stated.

"What? I'm not! I-" Levi began, unsure what words to use.

"It's okay, I knew the first day I met you two in the store. Is there a reason you're not together?" Mike asked Levi looked down at his hands, ashamed for leading Mike on all this time, especially when he obviously knew the difference.

"He just doesn't want me that way. I'm just some kid to him, grew up with his baby sister. We're only roommates because of Isabel." Levi said sadly.

"He told you this?" Mike asked.

"No, but he doesn't have to." Levi said.

"Levi you are really smart, but you're pretty dumb when it comes to how people feel about you." Mike said.

"I'm not! He doesn't want me. We've been sleeping together for months! We agreed before we started, no strings attached, no feelings, no change to our relationship!" Levi insisted.

"Really?" Mike said surprised.

"Yeah, it was just an arrangement because we weren't getting any anywhere else. We haven’t since you and I started this though." Levi said quietly.

"Well I do appreciate that, even though we weren't serious, thank you for giving me a chance." Mike said.

"I'm sorry. Really. You’re such a great guy, I really wanted to like you." Levi said.

"I understand, it's okay. We're still great as friends right?" Mike said.

"Of course! And I still think Erwin would be great for you!" Levi gave a small smile.

"Come on, there's no way someone that gorgeous would go for a guy like me." Mike chuckled.

"Why the hell not?! Besides, I've known Erwin for three years, I can tell when he's interested. I had every intention of setting you two up before you blindsided me with that kiss" Levi explained.

Mike smiled, "Okay fine. I'll let you set me up with Erwin if he's interested. But, you have to go for it with Eren" Mike said.

"I can't do that! What if I ruin everything and he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?" Levi said.

"I really don't think that will happen." Mike said.

"He was just passing the time with me until he found the person he was meant to be with.” Levi was holding back tears.

“What if he found him but is afraid of the same things you are?” Mike said rubbing Levi’s back gently.

God, how was this man even real. He was going to set him the fuck up with Erwin and if Erwin didn’t make the most of it Levi was going to knock him out.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Levi said.

“Good. You never know.” Mike grinned.

Levi rolled his eyes, “You never know”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just firing these out as I write them at this point. I decided to forgo a schedule. I pretty much just finished this. I reviewed it a bit but I apologize for any errors (my phone sometimes changes Hange to Hanger, I think I got them all but...) 
> 
> You guys have been awesome, so many hits and Kudos! And you're so nice in your comments. 
> 
> I'm glad everyone seems to like it.  
> This chapter I guess is a turning point in the story. 
> 
> I'm anticipating 2 more chapters, but that could increase depending. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Comments make my day!

 

 

"So you and Mike are over huh?" Hange asked as she, Levi and Petra sat in her apartment.

"We were never really going out." Levi said sipping his tea.

"Did he know that? He seemed to really like you." Petra said.

"We were taking it slow. We dated but it wasn't serious. He knew that." Levi explained, "I'm actually thinking of setting him up with Erwin" he added.

"Really?! They would be so cute!!" Hange squealed.

"Yeah, I think so too. Mike is really great, I probably fucked up my only chance to be with someone who wants me but we're still good friends and I think he and Erwin would be great together." Levi said.

"What about Eren?" Petra asked, making Levi choke on his tea, sending a glare to Hange.

"And what happened to not telling anyone?" He snapped.

"Oh Shorty, relax, Petra won't tell anyone and I already told you, I tell my princess everything. Besides, she guessed." Hange smirked kissing her petite girlfriend on the cheek.

"What?" Levi looked at Petra with a raised brow.

"Not your actual relationship. But I could tell there was something between you, they way you two looked at each other." Petra explained.

"And she agreed that you two should be together." Hange added with a grin.

"I don't think Eren shares your opinion." Levi mumbled.

"Are you kidding? Eren can't keep his eyes off you? I barely know the guy and I can already tell he is head over heels for you!" Petra insisted.

"Really?" Levi asked. He wanted to believe it more than anything in the world but he couldn't bring himself to.

What would Eren want with a bitch faced midget who is often socially awkward and cleans too much? Sure the sex was great but that's all he wanted. Release.

 

"Yes!" Both girls yelled.

"I don't know how to tell him. What if he rejects me? We haven't done anything since Erwin's party. What if he doesn't want to anymore? What if he realized that I'm not that great? Maybe he's found someone better, his sister is always setting him up on dates, maybe he finally found someone who he wants to be with. This arrangement was only until we found someone else." Levi rambled, not even noticing the tear that had begun to fall from his eyes.

Hange and Petra moved over next to him, wrapping their arms around him soothingly.

"That's not going to happen." Hange said rubbing his arm.

"If how he acted at the party means anything then I don't think you have anything to worry about." Petra said doing the same.

"He was drunk." Levi scoffed.

"You know people say things when they're drunk that they're too afraid to say when they're sober" Hange said.

“Besides, I was talking to Armin and apparently Eren isn’t doing so well. He’s been really upset over something lately and won’t tell anyone what it is . He and Mikasa especially are really worried” she explained.

“What’s wrong with him? We haven’t been talking the same either, he won’t tell me anything.” Levi said, his voice laced with worry.

“Isn’t it obvious? He misses you, he thinks you’re with Mike now and he wants you so bad but doesn’t know how to tell you, probably thinks you've moved on and are happy dating Mike ” Hange said.

Levi sat quietly for a moment, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "So what do I do? How do I tell him? I can't just tell him I love him. I know you think he feels the same but what if he doesn't?"

"How about some grand gesture? Show him how you feel about him, without saying it. You said it's been over a month since you've done anything, surprise him with something special" Petra said.

"Oooh! That's a great idea! You guys have any kinks? You could totally surprise him with something sexy! He'll ravage you and profess his love for you because he missed you so much and can't live another moment without you!" Hange yelled excitedly, she was a romantic.

 

Levi was blushing "Isn't that stuff private." He mumbled.

"Oh come on, we won't judge, we just want to help!" Hange said.

"And we won't tell anyone, will we babe?" Petra said giving Hange a stern look.

"Of course not!" She said.

"We talked about something before, but it would be awful. I wouldn't look sexy at all" Levi said not making eye contact.

"I seriously doubt that" Petra smiled sweetly. Levi's blush deepened, he was sure his entire body was red.

"I said something about wearing lingerie and a school girl outfit and he kinda seemed into it" Levi suggested.

"Oh my god! That is adorable! You would look so good! You absolutely have to do it!" Hange squealed.

"I even have some stuff you can borrow, the rest we'll go shopping for!" Petra said excited.

"It's not weird?" Levi asked nervously.

"Of course not! That's pretty low key actually. Kinks are always a little weird, never be ashamed of what you like!" Hange said, Levi gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Levi, it's what best friends do!" Hange said hugging him tightly.

In light of the circumstances, he let her, though would never admit he enjoyed it.

 

 

 

 

 

So here he was, Friday evening waiting for Eren to get home from work.

He had moved around his shifts so he was off all day, physically and mentally preparing himself for his evening plan. He had gone shopping with Hange and Petra earlier the week, it was awkward and embarrassing, Hange was way too loud but they ending up finding exactly what they needed.

He was currently sitting on Eren's bed, dressed in an extremely short plaid skirt, a tight white button up shirt, undone half way, and a black tie dangling loosely around his neck. All this plus his sexy high heeled shoes were supplied by Petra, she was a life saver (though he wasn't particularly happy about how well her clothes fit, honestly could he get any smaller?).

As if the school girl outfit wasn't enough, underneath he wore small black lace and satin panties and black thigh highs lined with lace at the top, contrasting nicely with his pale skin. He felt ridiculous but he was doing it for Eren, this is something that Eren had wanted, even if Eren didn't want anything more he had always told Levi he was beautiful, he had to like it. At least that was what Levi kept telling himself as he waited for the older man who was now over an hour late.

 

Maybe he should have asked if he was coming home after work... it was Friday night, maybe he had a date. Levi's heart started speeding in panic. He was an idiot! Why did he do this? This was a mistake! What if Eren hated it? What if he told him to get out? Didn't even want him as a fuck buddy anymore.. He was about ready to scrap the entire thing when he heard the door open. Breathing a sign of relief, he prepped himself ensuring his stockings were up, his shirt was open just enough to tease, before the regular nervousness set in again.

 

"Levi? You home?" Eren called, his voice sounded a bit rushed.

"I-in here!" Levi yelled back, trying to keep the trembling out of his voice.

"Hey! I'm so late! I- what are you doing in my ro---om." Eren stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Welcome home" Levi said seductively Eren just stared, visibly wallowing and loosening his tie.

"Do you like it?" Levi asked uncrossing his leg, giving Eren the slightest peak at the panties under his skirt. Eren didn't answer, he seemed unable to speak. Instead he shook off his suit jacket as he took a couple strides towards Levi, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

It was everything Levi needed. Everything he had missed the last month. He was consumed in the intensity and passion that was Eren.

If they did nothing else but kiss for the remainder of the night Levi would be happy. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He just wanted to feel every part of him, even bump and curve of his muscles pressed tightly against him. Eren's hands travelled down Levi's sides, rubbing the exposed skin of his lower back before moving down to his thighs, lifting the petite man into his strong arms.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and used his new height to deepen the kiss even more. It was desperate and needy, but Eren seemed to be as desperate as he was.  
They reluctantly parted when their need for air overpowered their need for each others lips, Eren attacking Levi's neck, still breathing heavy.

"You are stunning! So sexy, so amazing, so absolutely beautiful." He whispered between kisses, making Levi gasp as the sensation of Eren's lips sucking and biting on his sensitive neck.

He knew exactly what drove Levi insane and God did Levi miss it.

"You did this for me?" Eren asked, his voice husky as he dropped them to the bed, hovering above Levi, lips moving to his collar bones, fingers teasing the smooth fabric underneath Levi's skirt.

"Yes! All for you, just for you." Levi gasped, hips moving, searching for friction, Eren's teasing fingers not even touching his growing arousal but driving him crazy just the same. Eren growled, capturing his lips again, grinding his hips into Levi's, both moaning loudly into the kiss at the intense pleasure.

 

"I missed you." Eren groaned, still grinding their hips together.

They weren't progressing very fast but Levi couldn't find it in himself to care, everything was perfect. Eren was here with him, he was kissing him like there was no one else in the world. His words made Levi's heart hurt, he missed him, maybe not to the same extent but he did. Nothing could take away from this moment. Nothing except the incessant buzzing that he couldn't place until now.

"E-eren, you're phone." He whispered.

"It's not important." Eren was kissing his way down Levi's chest, he grabbed his phone with one hand, turning it off and throwing it on the floor as he swirling his tongue around Levi's nipple, while also unbuttoning his shirt. Levi whimpered as Eren's mouth moved down his newly exposed abs, lifting his skirt and running his tongue along the low waist band of Levi's panties, fingers rubbing Levi's painfully hard cock through the fabric.

Levi trembled, "E-Eren!" He whined as Eren pulled down the panties, Levi's leaking cock springing out.

"Gorgeous." Eren whispered before his lips were on him, surround him in wet heat, he bit his hand to keep from screaming in pleasure. Eren growled, the vibrations going through Levi as his hand was pulled away from his mouth and Eren sucked harder. Levi didn’t stifle these cries, Eren always wanted to hear him, even when he felt embarrassed about it even insisted he loved every sound.

  
Eren was extremely good at this, Levi always marveled at how good he was, it was better every time.

"Eren, please. Not yet." Levi pleaded Eren looked up at him, an audible pop as Levi slipped from his mouth.

"E-eren, I need you" he whispered.

"I'm right here baby" Eren captured his lips once again, reaching into the night stand for lube and a condom as Levi's fingers worked on Eren's shirt, finally ridding him of it, fingers exploring his chiselled abdomen.

 

"God, you're gorgeous." Levi whispered, Eren standing up off the bed with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He said undoing his pants, dropping them to the floor, his large erection straining against his tight underwear.

"Yeah." Levi's voice husky as he crawled to his knees in front of Eren, mouthing at the bulge before pulling the boxer briefs down slowly, Eren's cock bobbing free as Levi growled possessively.

 

"I don't hold a candle to you Levi," Eren said, pulling Levi to his feet on the bed, stripping him of his shirt and panties and shoes, leaving him in only the skirt and stockings. Lips meeting in another bruising kiss, hands roaming Levi's backside, dipping into the crease, fingers stopping abruptly when they found Levi's other surprise.

Levi parted, looking into Eren's eyes with a small grin, "Surprise" He sang quietly.

Eren's eyes wide as he fingered the Jewelled butt plug Levi had been wearing most of the day.

"You wore this how long for me?" Eren's voice deep and dripping with lust.

"Hours." Levi breathed, "Waiting for you." He gasped as Eren pulled it out a little before pushing it back in slowly.

"You're perfect." Eren whispered staring into Levi's eyes with an unknown emotion.

 

Eren was usually so easy to read but Levi once again found himself at a loss. He wanted so much for Eren to feel the same things he did, his desperation and denial made him unable know anything about Eren anymore. Levi was blushing at the words, throwing his head back as the plug was pulled out completely, replaced by his long finger.

"I bet you prepared yourself so perfectly for me didn't you baby?" Eren said kissing Levi's neck, Levi nodded whimpering.

"I bet you stretched your tiny hole until you were loose enough for my large cock." Eren added another finger.

 

"Yes! For you! For your huge cock, Please Eren! I need you! Please!" Levi was sobbing as Eren's three fingers scissored and stretched him in ways his own small fingers never could.

"I got you, I'm going to fill you up so good." Eren said lifting Levi so he could gently lay him back on the bed before opening the condom.

Levi took a deep breath (dominance really wasn't his thing) but he mustered up his courage and pulled Eren down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Are you going to ride me baby?" Eren's voice dripping with desire as he rolled on the condom.

"Fuck yes I am, I've missed your big cock." Levi growled pouring lube over the standing erection.

"God Levi, you're so sexy, so gorgeous, you're everything I want." Eren rambled as Levi stood up, slipping off the skirt, giving Eren an amazing view of his own erection and slick entrance before Eren reached up, gripping his petite hips and guiding him back down.

Levi lined himself up and sank down slowly onto Eren.

 

Levi couldn't tell if it was the hours of teasing he had put himself through, the amazing foreplay and anticipation built from it or maybe it was just the unadulterated desire and need to have Eren again but as Eren's cock filled him up so completely, pressing firmly against his oversensitive prostate he was overwhelmed by pleasure and emotion.

He barely noticed the tears escape from his eyes as his vision exploded in white as he climaxed, releasing all over Eren and himself, trembling violently in Eren's strong arms.

"Levi, Levi" Eren chanted, giving gentle kisses all over his face, "You're okay, you're safe. So good, so perfect, so beautiful." He chanted.

"Eren." Levi sobbed as his shaking legs lifted himself up weakly before dropping and slamming back down with a scream. Eren's hands found Levi's thighs, supporting most of his weight as he moved him up and down again, picking up the pace, allowing Levi to bounce on Eren's cock, screaming in immense pleasure. Eren's own moans almost reaching the same volume.

 

"Levi! You're amazing!" Eren cried.

"God! Eren!" Levi screamed, unable to form coherent thought, much less proper sentences. Levi came for the second time that night, muscles tightening around Eren as he released immediately afterwards with a loud groan.

 

 

“Oh My God!” They heard, both freezing in place, Eren's arms tightening protectively around Levi, their eyes snapping to the door way where Isabel and Mikasa were standing; mouths agape, eyes wide.

  
“What the fuck?!” Eren yelled grabbing the blanket and throwing it them to cover Levi's bare body from prying eyes.

Levi was mortified, he buried his face into Eren's chest to avoid the gaze of the two women.

 

"Yes! What the fuck! What are you two doing? How long has this been going on? Oh my god! My best friend and my brother are fucking!" Isabel Screeched.

"This is none of your business! What the hell are you two doing here?" Eren yelled.

  
"Making sure you're still fucking alive!" The normally stoic Mikasa yelled.

"You stood up your date and refused to answer your phone! I called Isabel and she couldn’t get either of you! We were fucking worried! Why the fuck would you ask me to set you up if you're already with someone!" She continued.

  
"We're not together! This is nothing! Nothing serious, we're just having fun." Eren insisted.

 

Levi's heart broke at those words, he sat up, still on Eren's lap, looking into his eyes for a moment, hoping Eren couldn’t see the hurt before turning to Isabel and Mikasa.

 

"He's right. It's just casual. There's no feelings." He said quietly.

 

"If it's nothing why did you stand Marco up?! He's Jeans best friend Eren! I told you this one was important, he's such a nice guy I thought you were actually serious or I would never have put him through that!" Mikasa was still yelling.

"I'm sorry I just forgot! I got held up at work and it slipped my mind!" Eren defended.

 

"And What about Mike?!" Isabel yelled.

"I thought you were dating! He's such a sweet guy who really likes you and you fucking cheat on him?! Oh my God, you're not a virgin anymore! And you didn't tell me! Levi you're my best friend and you didn't tell me you finally lost your virginity, and to my brother!!" She was ranting frantically.

 

"Iz! I'm sorry. I--. J-just give us a minute. Okay?” Levi pleaded quietly.

"Get cleaned up, we’ll be in the living room. Then we’ll talk.” Mikasa said, level headed once more, leading Isabel out of the room and closing the door, leaving the two of them in awkward silence.

 

 

“You stood up your date? One that you wanted and asked for? Levi asked, his voice barely above a whisper, still fighting the tears that threatened to fall at Eren’s earlier rejection.

“You were a Virgin? And you agreed to my dumb casual fuck buddies idea?" Eren asked, his voice bewildered.

Levi nodded, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” he whispered.

 

“It got weird didn’t it?” Eren said quietly, Levi looked up into Eren's eyes for a moment.

Thoughts of those beautiful green eyes flowing through his mind, thoughts of telling Eren everything, that he loved him, that he couldn't stop thinking about him, that their time together has been the best time of his life. How he couldn't stand the thought of not being with him, how he tried to get over him but he couldn't do it.

But mostly what he was thinking about was the look on Eren's face, the words he just spoke. Eren didn't want him. It was never anything more than what it was supposed to be to him. He hadn't fallen in love with Levi along the way, he was just relieving stress.

And now it was weird. Now he wanted it to end.

Levi had no words, his eyes fell to his fidgeting hands in his lap. Hange was wrong.

 

All he could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally lied. I said in my comment responses that I wouldn't get a chance to work on this until the weekend yet I wrote some notes a few days ago and half the chapter last night, oops! (I was tired of studying, besides I kicked that exams ass)
> 
> Also, you guys are awesome! I love comments and kudos, you are all so nice and I am so glad you like this fic (I say this so much but it's true!)
> 
> I haven't edited this chapter, as I legit just finished writing it (It's almost 2:30am! What??).  
> Had supper with my family earlier which was exhausting, honestly I don't think any of them would talk to me if it weren't for my child. (Black sheep. Woo!) So I just sat with a glass of wine and started writing after putting said child to bed.  
> I knew how I wanted it to end but had a little trouble coming up with the middle. So I hope it's okay!
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

 

Eren's POV

 

 

 

 

He fucked up. 

He fucked up so bad. He ruined everything!

He finally had Levi back and he had to fuck it up completely!

 

Why didn't he just answer his damn phone, tell Mikasa he couldn't make it. Then no one would have showed up, no one would have caught them and he would now be laying in bed with his beautiful Levi sleeping in his arms. That's right, because when he saw Levi in that spectacular outfit, sitting on his bed, waiting for him, he lost it. Nothing mattered except Levi.

Nothing ever mattered except Levi.

 

Eren couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with Levi, a part of him always had been.

Even as a child, Eren was very fond of Levi, the adorable tiny boy with the serious face who beat up a kid over twice his size when he cut off one of Isabel's pigtails. Or the equally tiny, beautiful teenager who would blush whenever Eren joked about his size.

Eren loved it when Isabel and Levi moved in with him after high school graduation, they all had so much fun together and he could see how Levi grew more comfortable with him as they grew closer. Levi would talk more and without coaxing, he would give small smiles and quiet laughs.

He was adorable and so beautiful, Eren had never met anyone as beautiful as this boy. He often caught himself thinking about Levi, what it would be like to touch his porcelain skin, kiss his small pink lips, hold his petite frame in his arms. Then that night, after a particularly bad date, he went for it. He didn't mean to, it just came out but then Levi didn't seem to hate the idea, and he didn't want to turn back.

He figured it would be fine, they would release some energy, have some fun and he's get his small forming crush out of his system.

 

 

Boy was he wrong.

Sex with Levi was amazing, it was the best he had ever had.

Levi was a little shy and hesitant at first but he was so responsive and vocal, which Eren did not expect at all from the normally serious and quiet man. He couldn’t get enough of Levi, he craved him, his lips, his body, everything about him.

Those few months were absolute bliss, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, didn’t want to! Every unaccompanied moment was filled with touches, kisses, the most intense pleasure one could ever experience from another person. Eren had been falling in love and he didn't even realize it.

  
The first time he suspected he was developing stronger feelings for Levi was the night of Isabel and Farlan's engagement, when Eren got home from yet another horrible date.

All he thought about during the date was coming home to Levi, having the evening make up for the awful time he was having. When Levi mentioned meeting 'the one' and how what they were doing was a 'great way to pass the time' Eren couldn't explain the pain in his chest.

Sure there had been times when Eren's heart would flutter, like the time they slid around the apartment after the shower, Levi laughing like Eren had never seen him or the time he rambled on happily about Isabel's ring, but the happy flutter was nothing compared to the feelings caused by Levi's innocently intended words.

It took Erwin for Eren to realize that he was in love with Levi. The way Levi loosened up after a few drinks. Acting almost how Eren wanted to think was reserved just for him. Smiling, laughing, touching the tall gorgeous blonde man, with his striking blue eyes and chiselled features, that bastard! He had glared daggers at Erwin all night, not even caring when Hange shot him knowing looks.

Eren couldn't help but smile when he carried Levi in from the cab, his arms around his neck, head resting on his chest. As he laid Levi in his own bed, he had wanted nothing more than to bring him to his bed, cuddle with him all night, wake up with him in the morning. It was at that moment as he watched his dark haired angel sleep that he was hopelessly in love with him.

He loved Levi.

This set up had been a big mistake. It was awful having the person you loved within your grasp but slipping through your fingers at the same time. He couldn't ruin this, he almost ruined it. When Levi had been so insecure about taking him, and Eren just felt so overwhelmed by his love for him, he slipped. But he refused to ruin it. Levi may not love him but everything felt right when they were together, he could not lose him, the portion of him that he had.

 

 

He did lose him though.

Eren's world fell apart the day Mike walked into the apartment. Eren could see how good they were together; how Mike looked at him like he was the only person in the room, how Levi would blush around him, the blush that used to be reserved for Eren, or at least the one he hoped had been for him whenever he allowed himself to consider the possibility that Levi might return his feelings.

Levi deserved Mike! He deserved everything! Everything he ever wanted should be his, if that was Mike then who was Eren to stand in the way, but until Levi told him to leave he couldn't. Not until the Halloween party that nearly killed him.

It was bad enough when Levi and Mike wore matching costumes, Levi looking absolutely adorable and happy. But when Mike kissed him Eren's heart crumbled.

His entire body went numb, except how could his body be numb when he felt such excruciating pain. He had made a complete ass out of himself but Levi still took care of him, laid with him, made him feel wanted one last time before leaving him.

But he couldn't hold it against him. Levi was perfect he deserved to be with someone who loved him and he loved in return. He couldn't be upset with Levi when he did nothing wrong.

This was always how it was going to end.

It was Eren's fucking idea! He didn't deserve Levi. He didn't deserve the perfect, gorgeous, petite man who was fierce and passionate, caring and considerate. Levi should be with someone who was worthy of him, knew how to show him how much he loved him, didn't rope him into a casual relationship and use him for selfish reasons. Someone who didn't steal his virginity like it was nothing, someone who didn't pretend he wasn't completely and utterly in love with him. Levi needed so much better than Eren and it killed him.

He wanted him, he's wanted him him since the beginning, it just took him too long to realize.

Now he lost his chance. Levi had given him one more opportunity and he blew it. Now he was sitting on his couch, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie while Mikasa rattled on about something, he didn't care, he wasn't listening.

All he could think about was Levi, how quiet he had been, not making eye contact as he asked to borrow Eren's clothes before heading to his room with Isabel.

The two had been in there for a long time, he couldn't help but to wonder what they were talking about. He perked up when he heard the door open, leaning forward in hope. It fizzled when Levi walked out with his head down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone and walking toward the door, followed by Isabel.

 

"Levi is going to stay with me for a while. Mikasa, can we get a ride home?" Isabel asked.

"Sure" Mikasa stood up, walking towards them.

 

"You don't have to go." Eren choked out, hoping the pain he felt wasn't evident in his voice.

Levi looked up at him, his eyes red and bloodshot as though he had been crying, Eren wanted to grab him and hold him until everything was okay. Levi stared at him for a moment before his lip began to tremble slightly, turning and hurrying out the door without saying anything. Isabel glared at Eren, smacking up the back of the head.

"We are going to talk later." she growled before the two girls left behind Levi.

Now Eren was alone. Completely alone.

The love of his life had just walked out the door, he couldn't stop the tears as they began to flow.

 

 

 

 

Eren's life became nothing more than motion. He got up, went to work, came home and went back to bed. He didn’t go anywhere, didn't talk to anyone, he did nothing more than what was required of him.

  
"Eren, seriously, you have to get out, move on with your life." Armin said coming into the apartment, stepping over the dirty clothes and garbage that littered Eren's apartment.

He was laying on his couch eating a bag of Doritos, hair greasy, cheese dust wiped on his shirt and sweatpants.

"Did you work today?" Armin asked picking up some close by items.

"They gave me some time off. Paid stress leave. They said I'm not working up to my usual standards and I should take some time off until I feel better." Eren mumbled not looking away from the TV.

Armin exhaled in frustration and turned off the tv. "That's enough! Eren you have been moping around for weeks. I know you and Levi had a thing. I know it did not end well, but if you won't tell anyone what's wrong then you're going to have to move on! Now get up, get in the shower, we're going out!" He demanded, pulling Eren to his feet and pushing him towards the shower.

 

He had to admit, it felt good to have a hot shower. Washing away the grease and dirt from his skin and hair with the nearly scalding water. He reached for shampoo, and for the first time since Levi left he actually noticed the bottles, rather than grabbing them robotically. His fingers hovered over the bottle Levi left staring at it.

Levi liked Bedhead shampoo, Isabel used to make fun of him for it, telling him it was a girly shampoo but he didn't care, it was good for his hair, left it strong, healthy, and always smelling amazing, proper hair care had no gender.

Eren couldn't stop himself from thinking of the times he would run his fingers through the silky raven locks, inhale his intoxicating scent mixed with the smell of shampoo. Levi had always felt so right in his arms.

But he was with Mike now. Mike was the one to hold him as he fell asleep, breath in the aroma that was Levi. Make love to him... Eren couldn't handle the thought of it. But Levi deserved to be happy, he deserved the world. If being happy meant being with Mike then Eren couldn't do anything about it.

  
Eren used Levi's shampoo, and body wash, cleaning himself thoroughly before getting out and getting dressed.

"There now, much better. Let's go, everyone is waiting" Armin said handing Eren his coat and they made their way out.

"Eren! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Krista asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, thanks." Eren said giving a small smile and a one armed hug to the tiny blonde girl.

"We heard you went into a coma." Ymir smirked Eren rolled his eyes and hit her lightly on the arm as she chuckled.

Eren sat in the chair next to his sister, "How are you?" Mikasa asked hugging him.

"I'm okay, really." Eren said, cowering slightly under her motherly look.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Annie asked from across the table, Eren just looked down at his hands, not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, you stood up my best fucking friend, we deserve to know what happened." Jean demanded.

"Look I'm sorry, but it was nothing, I just forgot" Eren said.

"Yeah that's why Levi was dressed in thigh highs with a mini skirt and panties on the floor." Jean scoffed, Eren's head shot up looking at Mikasa with wide eyes.

"Sorry. He's my husband, of course I told him!" She defended.

"I don't want to talk about it, tell him I'm really sorry." Eren said.

"Well lucky for you, he'd still like to go out with you, though why is beyond me." Jean said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Because Eren is a great guy and Marco knows it. He was looking forward to the first date and he's so sweet he'll give Eren another chance." Mikasa said.

 

"Oh Marco! He's so sweet! Yes you two would be so cute!" Krista exclaimed.

"I don't know" Eren said tentatively.

He didn't want to go out with anyone, he didn't want anyone but Levi. But Levi didn't want him did he. Levi had moved on. He had even moved on from being his friend. They hadn't spoken since that night and Eren missed him so much. He was all he could think about... He needed to stop.

Maybe he should go out with Marco. It was worth a try.

"Yes, you'll do it. Eren you have to get back to normal. What's more normal than you going on dates set up by your sister." Armin said.

"I have to agree, you've been catatonic. You need to get out again." Mikasa said.

"Yeah. Okay." Eren said quietly, "Tell him I'd love to"

 

 

 

 

Eren nervously walked into the restaurant where he was going to meet Marco.

He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to go on another date but he also didn't want to fuck it up. From what he heard about Marco he was the most charming, caring and kind person he'd ever meet.

Eren followed the waiter to the table where his date was waiting for him.

 

"Hey, I'm Eren." he said holding out to the brown haired and freckled man who gave a big smile as he shook it.

"Marco, it's so nice to finally meet you." He said.

"You too." Eren smiled sitting down.

Marco was great, there was no denying it. Of all the dates Mikasa and Jean had set him up on Marco was by far the best. He was sweet, he was polite, he was easy to talk to.

But he wasn't Levi and Eren couldn't get his head past that lone fact. He wanted Levi to be sitting across from him, on a date, blushing at his compliments, laughing at his jokes, holding his hand across the table. Probably grinding his foot against Eren's crotch. Eren mentally chuckled, there was no way Levi would be a polite, sweet date. Sure he'd be shy and probably blush constantly because he was just adorable but he was also crude and abrupt and such a fucking tease.

They would probably tease each other relentlessly until they finally decided to run home and Eren would fuck Levi's brains out.

 

"Hey Eren, still with me?" Marco said looking at him with an amused smile. Eren snapped out of his day dream, eyes focusing back on his actual date.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I got lost there." Eren tried to sound nonchalant.

"Thinking about that guy?" Marco asked.

"What?" Eren asked surprised.

"The guy you stood up our last date for." Marco said, though there was no malice or hurt in his voice, just a simple statement.

"Look I am so sorry about that, what did you hear?" Eren asked.

"Not much, Jean said you were fucking your roommate or something?" Marco chuckled.

"I wasn't just fucking him!" Eren said, a little louder than he intended.

"I'm sorry." He added quickly.

"No it's fine. Can I ask what happened?" Marco asked, his big brown understanding eyes staring into Eren's soul.

Eren sighed "I fucked up, I fucked up really bad." he said.

"Tell me about it." Marco smiled.

"I can't do that to you, this is probably already a horrible date for you." Eren said.

"Actually it's not bad, I'm having an okay time but I can tell it won't be going anywhere, you're hung up on your roommate. So please, tell me, I'm a great listener and you'll feel better afterwards I promise" Marco said. God, Jean was right, Marco was too good for him.

 

Eren took a deep breath and began to tell Marco about Levi. About how he was his little sister's best friend, how he used to visit them a couple times a year, how adorable Levi was as a child. He told him how they became roommates and grew very close, how Isabel moved out leaving Levi and Eren alone.

"I had a really bad date that night and I was just sick of it. And Levi was just there being beautiful as all hell, alone on a Friday night. I had thought about him before, what it would be like so I suggested it. Just a casual, no strings, stress relieving sexual relationship." Eren explained, fidgeting with his fork and food.

"Well it's not someone I'd personally prefer to take part in but there's nothing wrong with it, especially if you both agreed." Marco said, Eren fidgeted with his fork.

"Yeah that's what I thought... too." Eren's voice faltered when he caught the newest patrons of the restaurant in the corner of his eye, two tall blonde men being led by the hostess to a table not far from theirs.

 

"Eren? You okay?" Marco looked at him confused.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine. I just. Got distracted" He said looking back at his date, though regularly glancing back at the table where Mike and Erwin sat. Perhaps they were just friends grabbing dinner, it didn't mean Mike was cheating on Levi. Besides it was none of Eren's business.

"So I take it, it didn't go as planned." Marco asked.

"It went great for a while. Levi is amazing, I never met anyone like him, honestly it was the best sex I've ever had. Turned out he was a virgin before this, so that kind of blew my mind." Eren said sipping his water, sparing a glare towards Mike who was smiling at Erwin whose shoulders shook lightly, obviously laughing at something.

"Wait, he was a virgin when you started this? And you were both okay with it?" Marco asked surprised.

"He didn't tell me! I guess I should have known, I had never seen him with anyone but I'm an idiot and I fucking stole his virginity like it was nothing. I don't even remember how I treated him. I remember it was amazing sex, but what if I was too rough? What if I hurt him? His first time, it should have been gentle. Special." Eren said, his heart aching at the thought. Marco didn't say anything, just looked at Eren with a calculating look in his eye.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with him" Eren said quietly.

"But you did." Marco stated.

Eren nodded, "I did. When I think about it, I probably did a long time ago, I just didn't realize it." He said.

"But it didn't matter, Levi started dating a guy from his class. This blonde giant that that was quiet and looked at him like he was a treasure. Which he is, but Mike was allowed to look at him like that." Eren said shooting another glare at the blonde.

"Is that him?" Marco nodded his head towards the two blondes.

"Who?" Eren asked.

"The tall blonde men over there that you've been glaring at since they walked in." Marco smirked.

"I—just. Why are they together? He's supposed to be with Levi." Eren said.

"Maybe there's just friends." Marco said.

"Maybe not." he added when they looked over and saw the two holding hands across the table.

 

"I'm going to kill him. How dare they treat Levi like that. Erwin is one of his best friends. I am going to kick their asses!" Eren growled, Marco grabbed his arms, stopping him from getting up.

"You are not getting us kicked out of the restaurant. You don’t know the situation. Maybe he and Levi are not dating." Marco said reasonably.

"But they were, why wouldn't they be?" Eren asked.

"People break up all the time, Maybe it wasn't working out?" Marco suggested.

"I'm sorry, I have to go talk to them" Eren said getting up and walking towards them.

 

  
"Eren! Nice to see you!" Erwin said looking up surprised.

"What the hell is this?" Eren demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Erwin asked in his professional voice.

 

"How could you do this to Levi?" Eren said. "Levi is amazing, he's perfect. He deserves everything and you are cheating on him with one of his best fiends?!" Eren almost yelled glaring at Erwin as well.

"Eren, I'm not cheating on Levi. Levi broke up with me a month ago, he's actually the one that set us up." Mike explained.

"O-oh, a month ago?" Eren stammered.

"Yes, you're the one who's out on a date without him." Mike said.

 

"I-I..What?" Eren's head hurt, he was so confused, what did his date have to do with Levi?

"Look Eren, this is none of our business. You have to figure things out for yourself." Erwin said, confusing him even more.

"I-I have to go." he said, stumbling back to his table in a daze.

 

"What's wrong? What did they say?" Marco asked as Eren sat down.

"Levi broke up with him a month ago, he set them up together." he explained.

"That was before our date." Marco stated making Eren nod.

"Didn't he surprise you that night? Something planned out?" Marco asked, Eren nodded again.

 

"Eren, I don't know you very well. You seem like a great guy who is desperately in love with someone and too blind to see that he loves you back. I've never met Levi, I know nothing about him other than what you've told me but it sure sounds like he's in love with you too. It sounds like he's been in love with you from the beginning, even before you started sleeping together. I think he loved you and wanted to be with you enough to risk getting himself hurt and by the sound of it he did. You need to tell him. Tell him that you are completely and hopelessly in love with him and promise to never hurt him again." Marco explained.

 

"I do! I have to tell him. Tell him I made a mistake. That it's not weird, being with him is right. I love him and I want to be with him, fully and unconditionally." Eren said, more excited than he had been in weeks.

"You do, go tell him!" Marco smiled and Eren jumped out of his seat, pulling Marco into the biggest, tightest hug he could muster.

"Thank you Marco. I'm sorry our date sucked. You are such an amazing guy, I hope you find someone soon" Eren said squeezing him.

"It didn't suck, I'm glad I could help. If I can find someone who loves me a portion of how you love Levi, then I will be more than happy." Marco smiled sweetly.

Eren threw some bills out of his wallet, enough for both meals, kissed Marco on the cheek and dashed out of the restaurant.

 

 

He had to find Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> There will be one, possibly two more chapters of this, then it's over! That's actually pretty sad, you guys have been so great!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this all week but today has been the first chance I've gotten. Busy week! 
> 
> I just fired this out tonight, so hopefully it doesn't suck! The last part was written on my phone again so excuse any typos, autocorrect is a pain in the ass. 
> 
> I do realize following the time frame it's probably Christmas time but I haven't really kept track of dates so we're just going to ignore that. 
> 
> Thank you everyone that's been following my story, commenting and giving kudos. You guys are so awesome! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

Levi was heartbroken.

 

He fought every fiber of his being to not let the tears fall as he crawled off Eren's lap and pulling on the clothes he asked to borrow. He refused to meet Eren's eyes as he scurried out of the room and into his own where Isabel was waiting for him, sitting on his bed. He closed the door and leaned against it, watching the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Isabel asked harshly and Levi couldn't hold it in anymore, his eyes overflowed with tears that streamed down his face as his body trembled from the agony in his heart.

"Levi!" Isabel gasped lightly jumping up and wrapping her arms around her best friend as he sobbed into her shoulder. She gently led him to the bed, she rubbed his back and shushed him as they sat down.

"I thought you said it was nothing, why are you so upset?" She asked gently.

"It was nothing to him." Levi whispered.

 

"Tell me what happened. How did it start? I know you liked him when we were kids but I thought you were over that crush." Isabel's voice held nothing but gentle concern.

"I wasn't, I was just more comfortable around him." Levi said, sitting up, trying to calm himself.

"So how did this happen?" She asked.

Levi shrugged, "A few weeks after you moved out he had a bad date, we talked and he asked if I'd have sex with him. Casually. No strings or feelings, just some fun. Nothing weird because we were so comfortable around each other. I thought I could do it. That it would be fine, it wouldn't hurt." Levi sniffed, new tears falling, he was unable to hold them in.

"But you are hurt." Isabel said, Levi nodded.

"I love him." he whispered.

"And he said it was nothing. I'm going to kill him!" Isabel growled angrily.

"No! He didn't do anything wrong! It was supposed to be nothing. I'm the one that took it too far. He doesn't return my feelings, but he never promised to, that doesn't make him less of the wonderful person you know he is." Levi said pulling her back down next to him.

"Levi, he used you for his own pleasure, he took your virginity for casual sex." her voice still angry.

"He didn't know anything about that." Levi insisted.

"He doesn't know?" She asked.

"He does now. He probably knows how I feel about him now, that I did all this with hopes of being together and never wants to see me again." He said with a quiet sob.

Isabel's face dropped in realization, "I told him, I'm so sorry Levi, that was not my place! I was just so surprised, I never imagined I would find you and Eren like that, that I would find you like that with anyone without you telling me first. I thought we were best friends." Isabel's voice trembled as her own tears started to fall, bringing on a new flood of Levi's own.

"Of course you're my best friend. I wanted to tell you, but it was Eren. I couldn't tell you I was casually fucking your brother." He cried softly.

"I should have noticed. I'm a horrible best friend. I've been so busy with Farlan and planning the wedding I didn't pay enough attention to you." She was hugging him again.

"I'm not a child Iz, you have more important things happening in your life than me." Levi said.

"Nothing is more important that you Levi! You're my best friend and I love you so much. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you through this, and I'm sorry I ruined what looked like a pretty good time." She gave a tiny smile through her tears.

Levi tried to return the smile. It has been a good time. It had been an absolutely amazing time. Sex with Eren was always amazing but this time had been so desperate and raw. Full of desire and longing it was the best sex they had had yet, which made it that much harder to know it was the last time they would ever be together. That Eren no longer wanted him. A pained cry escaped his lips as he continued crying. He didn't remember the last time he cried like this, not sure if he ever had, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing, couldn't stop his body from trembling, his heart from aching.

 

  
"I can't stay here." He whispered.

"Of course not, you're coming home with me." Isabel said hugging him once more.

"Thank you" Levi's voice barely audible.

"Let's pack your stuff and go okay?" She rubbed his back soothingly, he nodded and pulled away as they began to pack his things.

Levi opened the bedroom door, catching a glimpse of Eren zoned out on the couch as Mikasa spoke. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He was probably annoyed that he had been caught, not wanting to be lectured about something so insignificant. Levi's eyes found the floor as he walked out of the room, refusing to deviate. He saw movement in his peripheral vision but remained fixated on the floor.

"Levi is going to stay with me for a while. Mikasa, can we get a ride home?" Isabel asked from behind him.

"Sure." He heard Mikasa coming towards him, keys jingling as they were removed from her pocket.

"You don't have to go." It was Eren's voice but it didn't sound like him.

His voice sounded raw, emotional. Levi met his eyes before he could stop himself. It was a mistake because he froze as he stared into those beautiful green eyes. Eyes filled with worry and sadness. Like he cared about how Levi was feeling. Of course he cared about Levi, Eren cared about everyone. He didn't love Levi but that didn't mean he still didn't care about him, sometimes Levi forgot they had been friends. Good friends that could talk about anything, hang out and do nothing, just be comfortable around each other. So comfortable that they started this relationship in the first place.

The thought that they had lost not only the sex but the friendship as well, that they might never get that friendship back made his chest constrict and pain flood his senses all over again. He could feel the tears incessant tears brimming once again, a traitorous tremble overcoming his lip as he broke the contact and got out of there as fast as he could.  
The car ride was silent. Levi curled up in the back seat, watching as the world sped by, moving on as though nothing had happened. To it, nothing did. How could something so insignificant in the grand scheme of things feel so detrimental?

  
Isabel didn't make him talk anymore that night, which he appreciated. Even Farlan who didn't even know of the nights events sat with him quietly, soothing him the best he could.

Levi suspected Isabel had filled Farlan in as they got ready for bed, the three of them cuddling together in the double bed as they used to when they were teenagers.

 

 

 

 

Levi spent the next couple weeks in a daze, he barely knew what day it was, they all blended together.

He was completely depressed, he missed work, school, even meals.

Hange was able to get his shifts covered while Mike brought him notes and helped with his homework. His grades had suffered but he still managed to maintain passing grades. His friends were worried about him, all coming to see him at one point or another.

  
"Levi! We brought food!!" Hange yelled bounding through the door, followed by Petra, Mike and Erwin.

"Great, I'm starving!" Isabel exclaimed pushing Levi into a sitting position on the couch and plopping down next to him.

"How are you Levi?" Erwin asked sitting on the chair next to the couch, voice painfully sincere.

"I'm fine." Levi said quietly, hating making his friends concerned but unable to actually do anything about it.

Hange shoved a plate of food in Levi's lap. It was take out from Levi's favorite spot, with his favorite dishes lining the plate, but it didn't look appetizing whatsoever.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." He said quietly.

"Yes you are, eat!" Hange demanded.

"Levi, we're just worried about you. You haven't been eating, you're wasting away." Petra said gently.

"Yeah, you don’t want to get any smaller do you?" Isabel joked, trying to hide the worry in her tone.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. Please don't fuss over me." Levi said looking at their concerned faces.

"Of course we'll fuss over you Levi, we're your best friends and we all love you." Farlan said.

"Yeah, we're really sorry you got your heart broken, we just want to be here for you." Isabel rubbed his back.

 

"I'm sorry I pushed you with Eren. I really thought it would turn out differently." Mike said sadly.

"Me too. I convinced you he loved you back but it wasn't my place." Hange said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourselves. I should have known better, I just wanted to believe it. It's my own fault, I pushed him now he wants nothing to do with me" Levi stared at the plate on his lap.

  
"See I can't believe that. There's no way he feels that way. I might have misinterpreted the extent of his feelings but I know there was something there!" Hange demanded, Petra gave her a hard look pulling her back down to her seated position on the floor.

"He won't answer his phone. I've called and texted and he ignores me but Levi won't let me go talk to him. Even though he is my brother!" Isabel gave the petite man a look.

"I don't want you to talk to him about me and I know you will, and he probably does too, that's why he's not answering." Levi said.

"I've spoken to Armin, he said Eren's not doing the best but won't talk to anyone." Hange said,

 

Levi's heart clenched at the statement.

Why wasn't Eren doing okay? What was wrong? Did Levi do something? Was Eren mad at himself? Maybe Levi should talk to him, tell him he was okay, that he didn't have to worry about him, he could back to his normal life. He could just forget anything ever happened between them. The thought made his heart ache all over again. It had been alternating between numb and anguish for the last couple weeks. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes once again. It had been happening a lot lately, even when he felt there could be no more.

  
"Maybe you should talk to him Levi. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. He could be hurting as much as you are." Erwin said.

"No! There's no way he is. He probably just feels bad because he's a nice guy. He'll get over it without anyone talking to him about me, Especially me!" Levi said.

The group was quiet, a rare occurrence for them.

 

"Okay, we won't push or interfere, but on one condition." Isabel said, Levi looked up at her in question.

"You have to try to get back to normal. You have to eat, and go back to work and move on with your life. I know you're sad and it hurts, but we're all here for you, we'll help you get through it" She said with a smile, the rest nodding and smiling in agreement.

Levi looked around at their caring faces, his best friends, he'd be nothing without them. "Okay" He said quietly.

And everything fell into place. They turned on some movie while they talked about anything and ate their food. Levi mildly enjoying himself for the first time in weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks for helping me catch up on everything." Levi said as he and Mike packed up their books after spending Saturday afternoon studying.

"No problem, I'm glad to help." Mike smiled.

"Are Isabel and Farlan coming home soon?" He asked.

"No I demanded they have a date night, they've barely spent anytime together since I've been staying here." Levi said.

"Oh, would you like me to stay a while longer?" Mike asked, Levi rolled his eyes.

"I am fine! I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter at all times and I know that you and Erwin have a date tonight!" Levi said angrily, though still undeniably appreciative of the gesture.

"Erwin will understand, he'd probably be fine hanging out here with us." Mike said Levi gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you two are working out. I knew you would." He said making Mike blush a little.

"He's really great." He said shyly.

"Good, now go get ready for your date, I got sexy plans with a couch and a bald headed man in a yellow jumpsuit and Cape." Levi gave him a smirk and a light push

"Fine, but if you need anything, just give us a call." Mike said before leaving.

 

  
Levi had been feeling a bit better. Pretending to be alright made him forget that he wasn't alright. At least when others were around. He had always been so good at hiding his emotion, he had been teased all his life for being a bitch faced emotionless void. It had been working the last week, but now he was alone. The crippling pain in his heart slowly creeping to the surface. He swallowed it down, making himself comfortable and turning on the TV to watch his anime.

He had fallen asleep as he watched his show, unsure how much time had passed as he heard a loud knock on the door.

He sat up, looking around disoriented from his nap. Grabbing the remote he paused the show as the banging on the door restarted

"Geez, give me a second." Levi grumbled to himself getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and froze.

 

Eren was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers; Red and White Tulips, with an array of emotion on his face. Levi didn't say anything, he just stared at the man on his doorstep.

  
"I love you!" Eren almost yelled, desperation evident in his voice and Levi's eyes widened in shock

 

"I made a mistake. A lot of mistakes, but the biggest fucking mistake I have ever made was pretending that I didn’t love you! I love everything about you; I love your shitty humor, your sarcastic comments, cynical attitude. I love home comfortable we are around each other, how we can talk about anything and everything and nothing all at the same time! I love how quiet and reserved you are except when we’re alone. The big smiles and loud laughs you give only to me, the moans and the screams that only I’ve witnessed. I love how caring you are, even though you don’t show it easily, you cover up your shyness and insecurities with a resting bitch face but I know what you’re feeling. Sometimes. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Your gorgeous pale skin, silky black hair that I can’t help but run my fingers though at every opportunity, and your completely captivating Grey eyes. I get lost in them, I dream about them. I can’t stop thinking about you Levi. This has been the worst three weeks of my life, I miss you, everything about you. It’s not just the sex. Though it’s the best sex of my life, you are absolutely amazing and I can’t believe I stole your virginity, but it also makes me so happy that you gave it to me. As if maybe you do love me, maybe you did from the start and I am so sorry it took me so long to realize my love for you and even longer to tell you. I am so sorry I hurt you, I can’t promise you that I’ll never hurt you again but I can promise that I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy, to love you unconditionally. No more casual sex. I don’t want to be your fuck buddy, I want to be your boyfriend! I want everyone to know that you’re mine and that I love you with everything I am. So please accept my apology for how I treated you and if you’ll have me let me spend forever making it up to you.”

  
Eren finished his speech, tears staining his beautiful face, still standing in the doorway as Levi tried to process everything Eren had just said to him. Eren had just professed his love for him.

Everything he wanted was right here. The man he wanted more than anything was standing in front of him, offering him the world. Eren loved him, he really and truly loved him. All that time Levi had worried about becoming too attached, about taking their agreement too far, loving Eren when Eren wanted nothing more than sex, Eren had loved him back. He was speechless, he had no words. Eren loved him. He could do nothing but stare as more tears streamed down his face. But these tears were different, they weren’t sad or grief-stricken. They were tears of happiness, relief, love.

  
“Levi. Please say something.” Eren whispered any prior confidence absent from his voice, replaced by pure desperation.

 

Levi looked into those beautiful ocean eyes and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, not that he even wanted to.

“Of course I love you too, you idiot!” he laughed and before he could register what happened he was in Eren’s arms; his feet dangling in the air, arms wrapping around Eren’s neck as their lips met in an electrifying kiss, filled with yearning and passion. An intense love so strong it was a wonder neither of them hadn’t realized the others feelings sooner.

“I love you, I love you so much” Eren chanted kissing Levi’s face, wherever he could reach.

“I love you.” Levi whispered over and over, holding him as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

 

“You are both idiots.” Isabel sniffed from the open doorway. Eyes glistening and cheeks stained as she held onto Farlan’s arm, Farlan’s eyes also a little shinier than usual. The two men looked at her with matching smiles and laugh.

 

“Come home?” Eren asked meeting Levi’s eyes. Levi nodded.

“Yes, I’d love to.” He said before capturing his new boyfriends lips with his own once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bys! It's done! I've never finished a story before. Usually they end up ripped up and in the garbage, never to be seen by anyone long before now!  
> I'm going to have an epilogue but it's probably going to be short. I'll try to do it the weekend if I get a chance. I'll be busy next week and out of the province next weekend so if not within the next few days it could be a bit. 
> 
> But anyway! I know this was pretty sad (honestly I don't know where that came from) but happy ending!! 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you and if you haven't noticed (or if you care) I try to respond to all comments! 
> 
> You guys are amazing!  
> <3


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days! I must like you guys.  
> I couldn't leave it so close to the end and not finish (plus I had some downtime, worked out for the best) 
> 
> Well, this fic is officially finished. That makes me sad, but I had so much fun writing it and with the awesome response I've received I feel like I've accomplished something. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway thank you everyone for the comments, the kudo and reading it. You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up early, he had a pretty terrible night sleep, not being used to the bed he had spent the night in, nor the company.

He turned over to his other side to face the redhead sprawled out beside him taking up most of the bed.

 

He couldn't help but smile though as he looked at the woman beside him, reaching over an gently shaking her awake. She groaned before bright green eyes opened, foggy with broken sleep, Levi watched as realization crossed those eyes as she sat up wide awake.

"I'm getting married today!!" Isabel squealed.

Levi sat up laughing lightly "Yes you are."

 

  
Isabel and Farlan had had a two year engagement, taking their time with planning, and saving money for the wedding as well as their honeymoon. It had been a long and relaxed process but their wedding day had finally arrived. Isabel had stayed over with Levi in their old room to keep up with the whole groom not seeing the bride until the ceremony.

"How about you go shower first, then we'll get started getting ready" Levi suggested.

"Nah, why don't you go first." Isabel smirked at him, Levi shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine" He said moving to get up, Isabel just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, go see your boyfriend!" She pushed his shoulder playfully, he gave her a small smile paired with a glare.

"Honestly it's been almost two years and you still can't go a few hours without being with him" Isabel said.

"Yeah because you're much better, I seem to recall you having difficulty getting to sleep last night too" Levi said getting out of bed and making his way to Eren's room, which for the last year had officially been Levi's room as well.

 

The last two years had been the best time of Levi's life, minus the couple months now known as the 'misunderstanding'. They had been together ever since Eren had confessed to him and Levi couldn’t have been happier. They couldn’t get enough of each other, spending every possible moment together, texting most of the others. It was different than when their relationship was purely about sex, now they shared every aspect of themselves with each other; they had given themselves to the other both physically and emotionally and they still couldn't get enough.

 

Eren was an amazing boyfriend, so attentive, caring, and supportive. He was there for Levi through everything. He told him daily how much he loved him, how proud he was of everything he did. He was front row at Levi's graduation ceremony, helped him find a great job and even paid off his student loan, though that part wasn't discovered until Levi attempted to make his first payment, followed by an angry Levi and a fairly intense argument. It ended like all of their arguments; intense makeup sex and falling asleep in each other's arms.

  
Levi still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Eren, he loved him more each day and could barely even handle spending the night 10 feet away in another room, which was why he was quietly sneaking into his room to wrap himself in his boyfriends arms for a few minutes before his extremely busy day began.

 

He was surprised to see Eren was already awake and pacing around the room, lost in thought and mumbling to himself, not noticing Levi coming in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Levi asked grabbing Eren's arm gently to still him, finally gaining his attention.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed in surprised, eyes shifting to the dresser quickly before back to Levi.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep" He smiled wrapping his arms around his petite boyfriend.

"Awful." Levi said burying his face in Eren's firm chest.

"Me too, I missed you." Eren kissed the top of his head.

"Me too. Iz is in the shower. I have a few minutes." Levi smiled up at Eren, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Eren grinned, lifting Levi so his legs wrapped around his waist. He backed up into the dresser, hand groping behind before the drawer banged closed.

"What was that?" Levi asked trying to see over Eren's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Eren said capturing Levi's lips with his own, lowering them onto the bed where they kissed slow, deep and passionately.

Levi broke them apart when it became a little too heated, "We don't have time for this." He said breathlessly.

"I know." Eren groaned.

"I just missed you last night, I never want to sleep without again." He said looking into Levi's eyes.

"Neither do I." Levi smiled up at him.

"Really?" Eren asked, Levi gave him an odd look.

"Of course! Eren, I love you." He said, wondering why Eren was acting strange this morning.

"I love you so much." Eren kissed him again.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just anxious. It's a big day." Eren smiled.

"Not everyday your baby sister gets married. Oh and please be nice to your dad. It would mean a lot to Isabel if you two got along today" Levi said.

"Yeah I know, I'll be on my best behaviour" Eren said.

"Thank you. If he gets too annoying, just find me, I'll calm you down" Levi smiled before they cuddled and kissed for a little while longer.

 

 

 

 

It was a hectic day. Eren left to meet Farlan and the guys for pictures while Levi and Isabel met with Hange and Petra at the salon. The girls had their hair and makeup done while Levi ensured some last minute details were taken care of.

They went back to the apartment where they all got dressed, and had their pre-ceremony pictures taken.

 

The ceremony was beautiful, Grisha walked Isabel down the aisle while Farlan couldn’t take his tear filled eyes off of her. Levi felt his own eyes filling up as he glanced at Eren, surprised to find him staring at him rather than the couple currently getting married.

 

"You look stunning." Eren whispered when they walked arm in arm down the aisle after the Bride and Groom after the ceremony.

"You're supposed to say that to the Bride." Levi scolded in a whisper making Eren chuckle.

"I did, she's absolutely beautiful today, Farlan is a very lucky guy, but I can't help but think I'm luckier." Eren whispered sneaking a kiss to Levi's cheek, making him blush lightly.

 

 

The rest of the day was a blur. Taking pictures in the park, organizing family, making sure Isabel's dress didn't get full of mud. Then back to the reception hall for dinner, speeches, toasts and finally the dance.

 

"This had been a long ass day" Eren chuckled as he and Levi slow danced after the night had calmed down a little.

"Yes it has. It was a great wedding but I'm glad it's almost over, I can't wait to crawl into bed with you tonight. I am sleeping the fuck in tomorrow morning" Levi said resting his head against Eren's chest as they swayed to the music.

 

"Alright! Time for the bouquet toss!!" Isabel yelled in the microphone before dashing to the head of the dance floor.

Levi leading Eren off to the side of the dance floor to make room for the single ladies to fight over the bouquet. You've got to be careful around them, you are likely to get trampled if you're in the way of that ball of fake flowers, as if they truly were an indicator of who was the next to get married.

  
Eren was fidgety and anxious. Levi looked at him curiously as he patted his pockets. He looked uncomfortable and was sweating slightly.

"Eren, What's wrong? Are you sick?" Levi asked worried, pressing his hand against Eren's forehead and neck to check his temperature.

"I'm fine, really." Eren said smiling down at him, visibly relaxing as he looked into Levi's concerned eyes.

 

 

"Hey Levi!" Isabel called from behind him. Levi turned in surprise, wasn't she supposed to be throwing that godforsaken bouquet now? But there she was standing a few feet from him with a large smile on her face.

"Catch." She said tossing the flowers at him. He caught it on instinct, giving her a strange look.

"What?" He said confused but her eyes were looking past him, smile even bigger. Levi followed her gaze, turning around to find Eren kneeling down before him, holding a small box. Levi's breath hitched, eyes widening in surprise.

  
"Levi, I love you. I tell you every day, but sometimes it feels like love isn't a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. You are my everything, my heart, my soul. I'm nothing without you. You have made me happier the past two years as I had been my entire life. I love you so much Levi, I want to wake up next to you every morning, hold you in my arms everyday for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you and love you forever. Levi, will you marry me?” Eren asked opening the ring box to reveal the small white gold ring with the feather design.

The same ring Levi had seen the day they picked out Isabel’s, he hadn’t mentioned that ring since he told Eren about it that day. Of course Eren remembered. Eren was the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful man in existence. Every day Levi couldn’t believe how great his life turned out, how happy this man made him. As he stared at the ring then into Eren’s beautiful ocean green eyes, he couldn’t help as a tear escaped his eye as Eren stated back at him, eyes full of compassion and love.

 

“Yes. Oh my God, yes. I love you so much.” Levi said throwing his arms around Eren’s neck, kissing him passionately. Eren hugging him tightly, returning the kiss with raw passion of his own.

  
The room cheered around them, snapping them back to reality. Eren smiled as he slipped the ring on Levi’s finger.

“I love you.” He whispered threading their fingers together before they were tackled by the mass, namely Isabel and Hange.

“You had something to do with this” Levi glared at Isabel, though no anger could be found.

“Of course! You’ve always been my brother, I had to help make it official!” she beamed.

Levi could only smile and hug her before returning to his fiancés side, leaning into the taller man who couldn’t stop smiling as people congratulated them.

 

 

 

They were able to sneak away after Isabel and Farhan left, heading back home; exhausted and deliriously happy.

The crawled into bed, Levi couldn’t help but to stare at his new ring as Eren arm wrapped around him pulling him close.

“Do you like it?“ He asked kissing Levi’s neck.

“I love it, I can’t believe you remembered.” Levi said moaning lightly at the attention.

“Of course. The day you told me about it was the first time I realized how adorable you were. I think it might have been the moment I fell for you, I was just too stupid to realize.“ Eren explained.

“That doesn’t matter anymore. We have forever now.” Levi said leaning back to kiss him.

 

“Forever.” Eren agreed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at sappy things, but I feel like this is sappy. Hopefully it wasn't too much or stupid. I wrote it all tonight and didn't really go through it after other than for spelling/typing mistakes. (some tend to sneak through anyway) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I love comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> <3


End file.
